Mending His Heart
by DarkEve103
Summary: Ikuto had his heartbroken by Amu. He has not loved anyone ever since. What happens when a new girl enters his life? I'M SO SORRY AMUTO LOVERS. THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND PLS DON'T HATE ME!
1. Chapter 1

Kat: Hey guys! This is me and my friend's first fanfic ever. Sorry if it's bad!

Tina: Hey peeps! I suck at writing so yeah.

Kat: If you haven't noticed this is _NOT_ and AMUTO fanfic. It's a IkutoXOC fanfic. What is their ship name, Tina?

Tina: AYATO.

Kat: Right It's an Ayato fanfic.

Ikuto: Is there lemons?

Kat & Tina: NO

Amu: So since it's an Ayato fanfic, will I be lonely?

Kat: NO

Tina: You're shipped with an OC.

Kat: Now, can someone do the disclaimer?

Ayaka: Kat and Tina do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters. They only own the plot and their OC's.

Kat & Tina: ENJOY!

Characters: Charas:

Ayaka (Tina): 13 Asuna, Akame

Ikuto: 18 Yoru

Amu: 13 Ran, Miki, Su, Dia

Atsuko (Kat): 13 Misaki

Tadagay: 13 Kiseki

Kukai: 14 Daichi

Utau: 16 Iru, Eru

Yaya: 12 Pepe

Kairi: 12 Musashi

Sebastian: 17 Usui

Nagihiko: 13 Temari, Rhythm

Rima: 13 KusuKusu

Lulu: 16 Nana

Makoto: 18 Haruka

Chapter 1

~Ayaka's POV~

"What do you mean we are moving mom?" I asked.

"It means we are moving Ayaka!" mom yelled.

"But I don't want to mom!"

"Go to your room and pack up now!"

"At least tell me where we're moving."

"Tokyo. Now go pack up. We leave at five AM."

I groaned. I usually woke up 5 hrs after. I stomped upstairs to my room, pissed off at my mom for not telling me earlier. But I was also sad. I was going to leave all my friends without a warning. As I was packing I prayed to Kami-sama that I wouldn't be alone in Tokyo because of my social awkwardness and my horrible japanese skillz.

The next morning I woke up at 4:00, because I couldn't sleep, and started to get ready. Mom was already awake putting stuff in the car and I helped her. We rode to the airport then got on the airplane. We used to live in Yokohama so it didn't take long to fly over to Tokyo. Once we got there, we went to our new house. It looked like a nice place, and that cheered me up a little. It was 12 PM by the time we got to the house, it was a two story house. There was a sign on the lawn that said _SOLD._ I went inside the house and explored. There was a short hallway that led to the living room. Connected to the living room was the kitchen. Both of the rooms were pretty big, but I wasn't interested in those rooms. I was interested in my bedroom. I went upstairs and walked towards my room. Along the way I saw mom's room and 3 other guest rooms. I saw 3 restrooms too. Then, I walked into my bedroom. It was pretty big and there was a bathroom connected to my room too.

At that moment mom walked in. "Mom why did you buy a house that is so big?"

"Well, the house was pretty cheap and our last house was kind of small so I took the opportunity to buy a large house."

"Oh."

Honestly, I'd prefer a smaller house so I didn't feel so alone. This house just made me feel even more alone than I already was.

~3 days later~

"Ayaka are you ready for your first day of school here?"

"Yes mom. Can you give me the directions to school?"

Mom gave me a paper with directions to Seiyo Middle School. I kissed her cheek goodbye and I left. A moment later I was there. I saw a lot of other children wearing the same uniform that I was wearing. _So mom wasn't kidding when she said that this school had uniforms_. I used to be homeschooled so I just wore whatever, so I'm all new to this uniform thing.

The uniforms for girls were a purple plaid skirt, a white blouse underneath a black blazer and a matching purple tie. I wore black dress shoes and white stockings that reached my mid-thigh.

The bell rang and I headed to my class. I was in the star class for 7th grade and I walked to my new class and classmates.

"Hi. My name is Ayaka Arakawa, and I just moved here from Yokohama."

"Ok, Ayaka you can sit next to Atsuko by the window."

"K, Sensei."

I walked over to my seat and sat next to Atsuko.

"Hi Ayaka-chan," the girl next to me said, "My name is Atsuko. I just moved here 2 months ago."

"Hi Atsuko-chan." Atsuko was a brunette with purple eyes. She looked about 13 and she was really pretty.

"Call me Atsuko."

"Hey Atsuko, what are the things around the people's arms over there?"

"Those things around those people's arms are kind of like symbols. People who wear it are part of the student council. I have one too."

She points to her own symbol.

"Oh. Why is it a cat? His over there is a crown. Her's is a diamond, a spade, a heart, and a clover. Her's is a joker hat. And his is a pair of headphones. What does it mean?"

"Well-"

"Ayaka it's nice you're making friends, but it's during class. Talk during break." the sensei said.

"I'll tell you later!" Atsuko whispered.

~ Time Skip To Break Cuz Who Likes School?~

"Ok, so as I was saying before we got interrupted, the symbols are jus-" Atsuko was interrupted yet again.

"Atsuko. Who is this?" said a boy with auburn hair walked up towards us.

"Oh my goodness! I can't ever seem to finish," Atsuko said. "Kukai this is Ayaka. She's in my class and she's new here. Ayaka this is Kukai. He's in 8th grade, part of the student council, and a friend."

"Hi Kukai."

"Hey Ayaka." Kukai said. "Hey Atsuko what were you explaining to Ayaka?"

" I was just explaining why we wear these symbols," Atsuko said. She turned to face me. "Well since you already met one of them, might as well meet the others."

She walked towards the other people with the symbols.

"So can you explain to me why you guys wear those symbols?" I asked Kukai.

"Um no. I'm not good at explaining things." Kukai replied sheepishly.

Just then Atsuko came back with a pink-haired girl, a blond guy, a purple-haired guy, and another really pretty girl with cream-colored hair.

"Okay. Ayaka the girl with pink hair is Amu, the guy with blond hair is Tadagay (AN: I know it's supposed to be Tadase but it'smy nickname for him), the girl with cream-colored hair is Rima, and the guy with long, purple hair is Nagihiko. All in 7th grade, all from the student council, and all are my friends."

She takes a deep breath. "Wow, there are too many of you guys." she said.

"Uh… hi."

"Hi Ayaka. You're the new girl in our class right?" Tadagay said.

"Yea."

"So Ayaka, where did you live before you moved to Tokyo?" Nagihiko asked.

"I used to live in Yokohama." I replied.

"Oh, I used to live there, too!" Amu said. "How come I didn't see you around?"

"It was all homeschool. Maybe that's why."

"I know what homeschooling is like," Rima said. "It's horrible. Nothing funny happens."

"I thought homeschooling was kinda fun."

"That's what I thought too, but then I transferred here and it's so much more fun!" Rima exclaimed.

Then the bell rang and it was time to go back to class.

~ Timeskip To Lunch Cuz Who Likes School?~

I got my lunch and walked back to my desk.

"Hey Ayaka! Over here!" Tadagay called out.

As I walked over to Tadagay and his friends, a lot of the girls glared at me with the death stare. He must be really popular.

"How did it feel to get glares from every single girl in this class, Ayaka?" Atsuko asked, clearly trying to hold in a laugh.

"Um not good. Please don't tell me that they think that Tadagay has a crush on me."

"Sorry Ayaka, but I'm afraid it's true guessing from their glares." Nagihiko said, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Glad that's not me anymore," Amu said, clearly glad to get rid of the burden.

"The fangirls have gone down since Tadagay got a girlfriend though," Kukai said.

"Really? Who is it?" I asked.

"Lulu De Morcef. She's in France right now, but she'll visit soon." Kukai said.

"As in THE Lulu De Morcef?! The famous actor?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup that's her." Amu said. "She used to be a bit mean, but that's because she had her problems like everyone else. Anyways, putting that issue aside, we need to show you to you're cooking and art class. That is what's next on your schedule right?"

"Yea."

"Come on, I'll show you the way since I'm in those classes with you."

And with that the bell rang.

~ Timeskip To After School Cuz Who Likes School?~

"Hey Amu, I didn't think you could draw _THAT_ well!" I said shocked.

"Uhh, yea! It's -um- one of my many -um- talents!" Amu said, even though it's obvious she's lying.

"What are you hiding?" I ask her.

"W-What do you mean?"

I stared at her and decide to leave her alone for now. I don't really know her yet, so I shouldn't pry. But when I looked back she was talking to herself, and was sighing with relief. Either way, her "talents" really took it's toll on my self-confidence. She was top of her class for both art and cooking. I wasn't even close. How could I become a baker or an artist when she was soo much better than me? That night I prayed to the stars _Hey, I really love baking and drawing. Mom says I excel at both of them, but Amu is better than me. Help me become better than her please!_

The next morning I knew that something was wrong since I gave birth to 2 eggs.

Kat: Oooooooooooh Cliffhangers.

Tina: You are evil.

Kat: I know.

Tina: *sighs* Please R&R. Until next time.

Kat: BYEEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Kat: *sits in corner and hums happily*

Ikuto: What's wrong with her? *points to Kat*

Tina: She's happy because people actually read our story.

Ikuto: Why would they? It su-

Kat: *glares at Ikuto while still smiling*

Ikuto: Uhmm.. I mean it's great! *sweat drop*

Kat: Where's the disclaimer person?

Tina & Ikuto: *shrug*

Kat: *sigh* Tina and I do not own Shugo Chara only our OC's. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

One of them was a cream-colored egg that had a slice of cake on it. The second egg was an electric blue and had a palette and a paintbrush. _Oh snap. DAMN YOU STARS I DON'T WANT TO BE A MOM FOR 2 CHICKENS._ But when I touched the eggs, they were warm. Like they were about to hatch. So naturally I brought them to school.

~Ikuto's POV~

* _Beep**beep*._ I turned off my alarm and got out of bed. Time to bring my little sisters to school. I got ready then I headed downstairs and ate breakfast.

"Utau! Atsuko! You guys ready to go to school yet?" I yelled up the stairs, hoping at least _one_ of them comes down. Both my sisters came down and I walked them to school. First I walked Utau to school, since her school starts earlier. Then, I walked Atsuko to school. Along the way I picked up a different smell.

"There are two new Guardian Chara eggs that are about to be hatched." I whispered to my little sister.

"Really?I need to work on my sense of smell," Atsuko whispered back. "Where is it coming from?"

I nod over to the girl with brown-to-blonde ombre and sky blue eyes.

"What? Is it really Ayaka?"

"Who?"

"Ayaka!" Atsuko called over the girl.

The girl turned around, looking for the source of the voice that called her name and saw Atsuko. She started to run over to us.

"Hey Atsuko! Who's next to you?" the girl asked.

"This is my older brother, Ikuto!" Atsuko answered.

"Yo," I said. I noticed she blushed a bit when I said that.

"Uh… Hi…." she said, blushing a bit darker.

~Ayaka's POV~

"Ayaka!"

I turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was Atsuko. I ran over to her.

"Hey Atsuko! Who's next to you?"

"This is my older brother, Ikuto!"

"Yo," he said. Then I noticed that I blushed a bit.

Ikuto was a tall guy, about 18? He had dark blue hair and purple eyes like his sister. My heart raced a bit just looking at him.

"Uh… Hi….." I said, blushing a bit darker.

Atsuko giggled. "Don't worry about her she's just socially awkward."

"Really now?" Ikuto said. He looked really deep in thought. "Well I'm going to leave now. You two can go the rest of the way by yourself right?"

"We're basically here." I replied.

"Good. Well, I'll see you later Atsuko. Have fun at school." Ikuto said. "Bye Ayaka-Chan."

"Bye Onii-chan!" Atsuko said.

"B-bye." I stuttered.

Walking to class, I stopped blushing and was quieter than usual.

"Hullo? Ayaka?" Atsuko waved her hands in front of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and was kinda like this, "Wait what? I did my math homework already mom!"

"Um I'm not your momma. It's me! Atsuko!"

"Oh. Sorry Atsuko, I'm just thinking about something."

"What's that 'something'?" Atsuko asked, clearly interested.

"Um… how to get into the student council." I said.

"Sorry, but for that you need special requirements," Atsuko replied, actually looking sorry for once.

"Oh." I said trying to hide the relief in my voice, because I hid the fact that I was lying well. The bell rang and we went to class.

~ Time Skip To Break Cuz Who Likes School?~

~Atsuko's POV~

Break time. Finally. I need to tell the others about Ikuto sensing Ayaka's eggs.

"Rima, Amu, can I talk to you guys for a bit?" I asked

"Sure, Atsuko." Amu and Rima said at the same time. I led them outside the class and signal for the guys to come, too.

"So guys, one question."

"What is it Atsuko?" Tadagay, the president asked.

"Do we have one more spot on the student council that could be filled?" I asked. This student council has who know how many spots, but it consists of a president (Tadagay), vice-president (Rima), secretary (Kukai), treasurer (Amu), deputy (Nagihiko), and the second secretary (me). But I don't know if there's another spot.

"Yea there's still the School Prefect." Kukai said.

"The what?" Amu and I say at the same time.

"The School Prefect. You know, the person that is all about school's spirit days and assemblies. We usually skip over that spot since we never have enough people to cover it. Why do you ask?" Tadagay answered.

"Weelll, Ikuto might have sensed 2 Guardian Chara eggs about to hatch." I answered.

"Really? Who's eggs did Ikuto nii-san sense?" Tadagay asked.

"Uhmm… Ayaka's."

"AYAKA'S?!" everyone yelled at the same time.

~ Ayaka's POV~

"AYAKA'S?!" I heard a group of people yell. I turned around to see the student council talking to each other. They seemed to be the ones that yelled my name.

"Hey guys why are you calling me? What is it?" I said as I ran over.

"Uh-uh-uh," Rima stuttered.

"We were calling you over to tell you that there's a spot in the student council open."Tadagay said.

"Atsuko said that there were special needs for me to join."

"Ayaka, you have those special needs," Amu said. "That's why we really want you to join the student council."

"UM. OK. Sure I'll join."

"Wonderful. We'll be sure to announce it during the assembly tomorrow." Tadagay said.

"Oh and before I forget to ask, what symbol do you want?" Atsuko asked.

"Um.. Can I think about it first?"

"Sure." Nagihiko said.

~ Time Skip To Art Cuz It's Important~

"Come one Ayaka. It's time for Art." Amu said.

"Ok I'm coming." On the inside I was still a bit angry since I wasn't the best at art or cooking, but I wasn't all that angry so it was all fine.

"Ok kids, today we'll be drawing your favorite places in school. Draw anything you want, but make sure to be back in 45 minutes."

"Come on Ayaka, We'll draw somewhere together."

"Sure…"

We decided to draw the view of the city so we headed to the roof.

"Hey Amu, can we have a drawing contest?"

"Sure!"

We started drawing at the city, but when I peeked over at Amu's drawing, I saw it was soo much better than mine. I wish I could draw like that.

" _Then change from a character who can't draw to a character that can draw. Sketch, Draw, Color!" a voice in my head said._ A paintbrush appeared behind my right ear and I started drawing a whole lot better. Even better than Amu. When it was time to stop we compared drawings.

"Wow, you sure improved a lot from your Chara Change." Amu seemed to whisper to herself.

I was sure that she wasn't talking to me but I asked, "My what?"

"Your Chara Change," said a voice from behind me.

I looked behind me, but there wasn't anything there. When I looked back at Amu, I saw a tiny flying figure. She had long, dark brown hair that reached her knees and violet eyes. She was carrying a giant pencil compared to her size. She wore a blue beret hat, a white t-shirt covered with splatters of paint, short shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Asuna, and I'm your Shugo Chara." Asuna said.

"My what?"

"Your Guardian Character. In other words, your would be self." Amu said.

"Umm.. how do you know these things?"

"Because I have 4 of my own." Right when Amu finished her sentence, 4 tiny, flying figures flew out from behind her.

"This is Ran," she points to the figure wearing a pink cheerleading outfit.

"This is Miki," she points to a figure wearing a blue beret, blue suspenders, and was holding a sketchpad and pencil. "Suu," she points to a figure wearing a green maid costume. "And Dia." She points at the last figure, who was wearing a yellow superstar outfit.

"Wait. Was this the special requirement needed to join the Student Council?"

"Yup."

"So everyone of you guys have-what are these little people called again?"

"Shugo Charas."

"Do they all have 4 Shugo Charas?" I ask her while we make our way back to class.

"Nope, Only I have four." Amu replied.

"Huh. So how many do the others have?"

"Tadagay has Kiseki, Kukai has Daichi, Nagihiko has Rhythm and Temari, Rima has Kusukusu, and Atsuko has Misaki."

"So can you tell me what the symbols mean now?"

"Sure." Amu said. "The symbols represent what are Charas. You have two eggs right? You can choose one of them or both."

"Yea I do, and I'm gonna have a paintbrush+palette and a slice of cake for my 2 symbols. Oh that reminds me, here's my second egg." and I took the second egg out of my backpack.

"A slice of cake. I'm going to guess your second dream is to be a baker?" Amu asked.

"Yea. So from your signs I'm gonna guess that your dreams is to shine brightly, be a good athlete, be an amazing artist, and a spectacular baker?"

"Apparently. But I don't really know since I'm still searching for my one true dream. Not four."

"Ok. Come on, let's go to class now."

"Okay. But before I forget, we're going to have a sleepover at Atsuko's for a pre-assembly meeting. Make sure to come." Amu said.

"Ok, I won't forget."

"Here's Atsuko's address," Amu said, while handing me a slip of paper.

And with that, the bell rang.

~ Timeskip To After School Cuz Who Likes School?~

"Guys over here!" Nagihiko called out to Amu and I.

"Ok guys I want you to meet Ayaka's Shugo Charas, Asuna and Akame," Amu said to everyone.

During cooking class, Akame kind of hatched out of her egg. She has long brown twintails that goes past her feet and big mint green eyes. She wore mint green dress, a white apron, mint green and white striped leggings that reached just past her knees, and pink shoes. Her Chara Change is "Measure, Mix, Bake!" and a mint green bow appears in my hair. As I headed over to everyone, I examined their Charas. Rima's was a girl with blonde hair that reached her knees in a red jester costume. Tadagay's was a guy who looked like mini Tadagay with purple hair, a crown, and a cape. Nagihiko had a guy and a girl. The girl had long purple hair tied up with sakura flowers in a purple kimono. The guy had long dark blue hair and he wore a blue cap, blue vest, blue shirt, blue jeans, blue shoes, and headphones. Kukai's was a guy and he had green spiky hair, a white band around his head with a star on it, a yellow shirt, white shorts, and yellow shoes. Atsuko's was a girl, she wore a black and white maid costume and had cat ears and a cat tail.

"Wow, you guys really do have Shugo Charas." I said.

"Yup! That's why we're all on the student council." Atsuko said.

"So can you guys explain why you're all on the student council?"

"Later. First we need to get our things and meet at Atsuko's house. Then, we can tell you everything we know." Kukai said.

"Meet you guys there then?" I asked.

"Yup, see you later Aya-chii," Atsuko said.

"Later."

Kat: Sooo… What do you think Amu?

Amu: Just glad I'm not Ikuto's victim anymore.

Ikuto: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!

Amu: ... Nothing.

Atsuko: Please R&R it makes Kat really happy to hear you guys' opinion.

Amu: Where's Tina?

Kat, Ikuto, & Atsuko: *shrug*


	3. Chapter 3

Kat: I'M BACK!

Ikuto: You're here every week.

Kat: And?

Ikuto: Where's Tina? I like her better.

Kat: *pulls out knife* You were saying?

Ikuto: N-Nothing. *whispers* Abusive girl

Kat: I HEARD THAT! *chases Ikuto with knife*

Tina: Kat and I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the anime characters we stole. We only own our OC's.

Ikuto: HELPPPPPPPPP

AN: So someone said they had a problem with me calling Tadase Tadagay and I already explained in the first chapter that it's just a joke, hence why he's with Lulu and not with a dude. If you don't like it, think of it like me calling Tadase happy.

Chapter 3

"See you tomorrow mom!"

"Bye sweetie, have fun!" mom said.

Then I left my house and walked towards Atsuko's house. I was the first to arrive.

I knocked on the door and then Ikuto answered it.

"You must be here for the Student Council Meeting. Come on in, I'll show you to the living room."

"Uhhhh…. Yea. um thanks." I said awkwardly.

Then I heard someone. A girl, I think.

"Ikuto, who's in the living room?" I asked.

Then I heard another voice. This time it was a guy's.

"It's a double sleepover. My friends, Atsuko's friends, and my 2nd younger sister, Utau."

"You mean THE Utau Hoshina?!"

"Her real name is Utau Tsukiyomi, but shhh." Ikuto said, winking at me. I blushed a bit when he winked at me, but I looked away so he doesn't notice.

"Hey Aya-chii! You're here!" Atsuko said. She was suddenly standing at the door next to Ikuto.

"Hey Atsuko! Where do I put my stuff?" I asked.

"Oh just leave it anywhere really. Just not in Ikuto's or Utau's room."

"K. I'll just leave it in your room then."

"Sure. When you're done, go back down to the living room. K?"

"K."

Ikuto and Atsuko left probably forgetting that I didn't know where Atsuko's room is so I just kinda checked every room in the top floor. Then I wandered into what seemed like Ikuto's room. It was pretty tidy, and I saw that he had a white violin case leaning on the table. _I didn't know that Ikuto played the violin._ Then I heard a voice.

"Why are you peeking in Ikuto's room ~nya?" For a moment I thought that it was one of Ikuto's friends so I turned around about to say sorry when I saw a neko neko Shugo Chara.

"Are you a Shugo Chara?"

"Yea, but I asked the question first ~nya! Why are peeking in Ikuto's room ~nya?."

"Sorry I'm here for Atsuko's sleepover and I was just putting my stuff in her room but I didn't know where it was so I was just peeking around looking at where it might be. Do you know where her room is?"

"Yeah, follow me ~nya!"

I followed the neko to a door at the end of the hall. When I went inside I saw a wall decorated with photos of friends, family, and places. On my right was a bed with white sheets and the left there was a hand-painted mural that says "ATSUKO."

"Thanks little neko." I said.

"No problem. But call me Yoru ~nya!" I put down my stuff neatly in the corner and headed back to the living room with Yoru following me.

"Yoru, there you are. Where were you?" Ikuto asked as Yoru and I entered the living room.

"I was in your room ~nya, but then I saw-" I covered his little mouth and said. "He saw me and followed me to Atsuko's room. He asked who I was and stuff like that."

"Yea ~nya. That's basically what happened ~Nya."

I sighed. I took a seat next to Atsuko and Utau and started looking around. I noticed two things. One, Nagihiko and Rima were here. Together. Two, everyone had Shugo Charas. Utau had 2 Shugo Charas, both girls. The first one has blond hair that reached her back and was in a pink angel costume. The second had black hair that reached her shoulder and wore a demon costume. The guy with black hair had a guy Shugo Chara. He had blonde hair, cat ears, an orange and white hoodie, orange camo pants, and orange tennis shoes. The guy with brown hair had a guy chara, too. He had light blue hair, cat ears, a white jacket, no shirt, teal shorts, and he was holding a big stuffed fish.

"Where are your Charas?"Atsuko asked.

"They decided take a nap," I replied.

"Where are they right now?" Utau asked curiously.

"They're in Atsuko's room." I said. " Why do you ask?"

Before they could answer me, they sped off to Atsuko's room. Just then, the doorbell rang. Ikuto went to open the door, and I was left to fend for myself. The two guys that are Ikuto's friends stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, hoping Rima or Nagihiko can save me.

"Are you Ikuto's girlfriend?" the one with brown hair asks.

"No! Why would you think that?" I said.

"With the way you guys act around each other, it's like you two are secretly dating." the guy with black hair said.

"I just met him today. How could he be my boyfriend?"

Both of them shrugged. Then things got really quiet. But thank the stars that Amu and Tadagay came in.

"Hey guys." Amu said, then turned to see the two guys. "Who are they?"

"It's a double sleepover, Atsuko's friends and Ikuto's friends. I'm Makoto," the guy with brown hair said. "And that's Sebastian."

"But you can call me Sebi."

"Ok. Rima, do you know where Atsuko is?" Tadagay asked.

"She's upstairs admiring Ayaka's two sleeping Shugo Charas. Utau is up there too." Rima replied.

"Ok, I'm going up there then." Tadagay said.

Since I didn't want to be in that awkward conversation with Sebi and Haruka anymore I said, "NO WAIT. I'M COMING TOO!" But I'm sure that made things even more awkward.

"You two go. I'll stay down here and talk with Rima and Nagihiko." Amu called out to us.

"K." I called back.

Tadagay and I walked upstairs to Atsuko's room. At the door, I heard Atsuko and Utau talking to their Charas.

"Iru don't wake her up!" Utau said.

"But I wanna meet her." a girl voice said.

"However it's rude! Put yourself in her shoes." another girl voice said.

Tadagay and I walked in. "Utau who are you talking to?" I asked.

"I was talking to my Shugo Charas. The one with the devil costume is Iru."

"Yo!" Iru said.

"Hi."

"And the one in the angel costume is Eru." Utau said.

"Hi~i~i!" Eru said.

"Hey. And Iru, if you wanted to to talk my Shugo Charas, you could've asked."

"He he, sorry." Iru said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Here, I'll wake them up for you." I walked over to the eggs and tapped their symbols (The slice of cake and the palette + paintbrush) twice. Then I held them in my hands and waited. A second later Asuna popped out of her egg first, Akame slowly lifted the top half of her egg then crawled out still tired.

"Guys the that is wearing a white apron, mint green and white stockings and dress is Akame."

Akame yawned then said "hi."

"And the shugo chara that's wearing the blue beret hat, a white t-shirt covered with splatters of paint, short shorts, and tennis shoes is Asuna."

"HI!" Asuna said energetically.

"Hey Asuna. I'm Iru and Utau's Shugo Chara." Iru said.

"NO WAY. LIKE UTAU HOSHINA?!" Asuna basically screamed.

"Yea. she's over there." Iru pointed next to Atsuko and Asuna flew over at supersonic speed to Utau flying around her a million mph fangirling.

"Wow. She's… energetic." Utau said, trying to get a good look at Asuna.

"Yeah. I don't think I'm ever going to let her take a nap ever again." I said. Akame looked at me.

"Where are we?" Akame asked.

"I told you that we were going to Atsuko's house today, Akame," I replied.

"Oh. Right." Akame then turned around to Utau. "Is that Utau Hoshina?"

I nod.

"It's nice to meet you." Akame said. "Sorry about Asuna, she's," she yawns, "very energetic."

"I've noticed," Utau said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I went downstairs with my charas, and Atsuko following me. I opened the door and saw 2 strangers standing at the door. And Lulu De Morcerf was with them.

Kat: This was probably shorter than the others but oh well.

Tina: You don't know that.

Kat: I do

Tina: You don't

Kat: I do

Tina: You do

Kat: I don't. WAIT. GODDAMMIT!

Ikuto: R&R if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kat: Just me today because I'm lazy. Soo because I've been bored I decided to do a little challenge. Whoever wins can choose an anime, plot, and characters for a new fanfic! YAY! I'll explain everything at the bottom so without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, it's characters, or any of the characters that I borrowed from other animes. I only own the plot and OC's, Ayaka and Atsuko. Plus their Shugo Charas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"OMG L-"

"SHHHH, Lulu's appearance here is supposed to be a secret surprise for Tadagay." Atsuko interrupted me.

"K got it. Then who are those 2?" I asked.

"The one that's wearing glasses is Kairi. He's part of the Guardians. We'll talk about that later. And the girl with strawberry blonde hair is Yaya."

"Hi." they said at the same time.

"Hi." I said.

Kairi and Yaya walked to the living room and Lulu followed Atsuko and I to Atsuko's room.

"So, Atsuko. What's a guardian?" I asked.

"A guardian is kind of like the student council only for elementary school." Atsuko replied.

"Oh. So Yaya is the president?"

"No. The guardians consists of the King chair, the Queen's chair, the Ace, The Jack's chair, and the joker but Amu was the only joker."

"So Yaya is Queen and Kairi is King?"

"No. 2 other kids are King and Queen, but they won't be coming tonight. Yaya is Ace and Kairi is the Jack's chair."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"And only certain people can be in the Guardians. People with Shugo Charas."

"So you're saying Yaya and Kairi has Shugo Charas."

"Yes. If I remember correctly, the Yaya's Shugo Chara is Pepe and Kairi's is Musashi. Lulu has one too."

"Yup. Nana, stop sleeping! You've been asleep since we got on the plane!" Lulu said.

After a moment a Shugo Chara flew out of Lulu's handbag.

Nana yawned. "Hiya I'm Nana."

She has a southern accent.

"Lulu if you have a Shugo Chara, then what's your dream?"

"My dream is to become anything I want to be."

Then Tadagay came out of nowhere.

"Lulu?" he asked.

"Uh. Surprise!" She said awkwardly and did jazz hands.

"I didn't know that you were coming."

"It was supposed to be a surprise but I guess it isn't anymore." Atsuko said, pouting.

"Sorry! But I just wanted to tell you guys that we're playing games and if you guys want to join us." Tadagay said.

"Sure!" everyone said in unison.

We all walked to the living room. When Lulu entered, the entire room went quiet.

Amu was the one that broke the silence."Lulu? What are you doing here? I thought that you were in France."

"I was coming back, but then Atsuko secretly invited me to the sleepover so she could surprise Tadagay. But then he ruined the surprise for himself." Lulu replied with a shrug.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said.

I opened the door and saw Kukai. "Oh hey Kukai. It was getting late so I thought you could-"

"DID SOMEONE SAY KUKAI?!" I heard Utau coming to the door.

"Oh hey Utau!" Kukai said.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?! I WAS GETTING LONELY."

"Sorry Utau I had soccer practice and I thought that these guys could keep you company."

"I DON'T WANT THEIR COMPANY! I ONLY WANT YOURS." Utau said practically screaming. Then she went up to him and kissed his cheek then hugged him.

"Don't ever do that again," Utau said.

"Okay, I won't," Kukai said.

I'm stood there looking very confused. I silently slipped away and back to the living room.

"Uh. Utau is at the door hugging Kukai and kissing his cheek. Is that normal?" I asked.

"Oh that happens every time Kukai is invited to my house for a sleepover. I pick the days that he has soccer practice on purpose you know." Atsuko said, smirking.

"And I tell Utau that Kukai will come early every time," Ikuto said also smirking.

"So you're basically saying that Kukai is Utau's boyfriend." I said.

"Yea. She used to be obsessed with me though." Ikuto said. "So glad that that's over."

"You're kidding. You have got to be joking. She's your sister by blood!" I said completely dumbfounded.

"I can confirm. She definitely used to have a brother complex." Atsuko said. "I was there."

"Oh snap."

"Kukai and I witnessed her kissing Ikuto too." Amu said shuddering. "Damn that was nasty."

"First of all, EW. Second of all, did he kiss her or did she kiss him?"

"1) EW is right. 2) She was on top of me kissing me." Ikuto said.

Kukai and Utau walked right when Ikuto finished his sentence.

"Were you guys talking about me?" Utau said, eyeing everyone in the room besides me. Probably because she thinks that I didn't know about her past crush.

"NO!" everyone said in unison.

"Ok…" she said still suspicious of them.

"Anyways… let's play a game!" Yaya said.

"Sure! What is it?" I asked.

Yaya and Atsuko look at each other and smirked.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" they said at the same time. Everyone, but them blushed a little bit except for Ikuto. He was just there looking like, "WTF".

"Um. Any other ideas?" Tadagay asked.

No one said anything.

"ANYONE?!" Tadagay looked like he was about to explode from the tension.

"Someone say the magical word before he explodes." Kairi said.

"Calm down, prince." Amu said.

Then a crown appeared on his head and he started rambling.

"I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nagihiko quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bucket, ran back to the living room, and put the bucket on his head. Then he counted to 10 and let go of the bucket. Tadagay lifted the bucket looking like, "Wut happened?" When he realized what happened he went to the corner and sat there, sulking.

"Umm... What just happened?" I asked more confused than ever.

"Whenever someone says prince around Tadagay. He turns into a power hungry monster that wants to be King of the world." Ikuto said, sighing.

"How do you guys deal with it?" I ask.

"Just do what Nagihiko did and you're good to go." Sebi said.

"It happens at least 4 times every time he visits." Makoto said.

"Ok. Leaving that issue aside, everyone is saying that they can't think of a better game than Spin the Bottle." I said.

"Unless you people want to play seven minutes in he-"

"NO." everyone but Yaya screamed in unison at Atsuko.

"Okay then it's settled. We're going to play spin the bottle," Atsuko said happily.

* * *

 _ **~Atsuko's POV~**_

OMG I got the group to play Spin the bottle! YAS!

"Ok guys I got the bottle." I said.

"You're strangely well prepared for this Atsuko…" Ikuto murmured.

"I'm prepared for EVERYTHING Ikuto. You should know that by now." I said.

Ikuto made an expression on his face that said, "Crap, she heard me."

"Okay I'm spinning first!" I got the bottle and spun. The bottle head pointed towards Sebi and my first thought was OH SNAP. WHY HIM HE'S SO CUTE! My second thought was Why am I worrying? HE'S CUTE AF. I went over to him and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Then I sat back down, not even blushing but I was smiling like a madwoman. When I looked back at him he was slightly blushing and Ikuto was eyeing him like Don't you even think about.

"K I choose Kukai to go next." When I said Kukai, Utau was crossing her fingers and toes and looking like, "PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ LET IT LAND ON ME!" I gave the bottle to Kukai. He spun it and landed in between Amu and Utau.

But Amu was all like, "Oh hell no go kiss your girlfriend not me."

"Since it landed in between Amu and Utau go kiss BOTH of their cheeks," I said.

He kissed Amu's cheek first since she was closer, then Utau's cheek and Utau glared at Amu. Amu was just like That just happened didn't it?

Kukai wiped his mouth then he said, "I choose Yaya to go next."

Yaya said, "YAY!" She spun the bottle and it went like 100mph. When it stopped it landed on Kairi. She went over to Kairi and kissed him. Of course I had my phone out and I recorded the whole thing. Yaya sat down happily, also smiling like a madwoman.

"I choose… Nagihiko!" Yaya handed the bottle over to Nagihiko. He sighed, and spun the bottle. Guess who the bottle landed on. GUESS. If you guessed Rima you are correct. If you guessed Amu, you are also correct. The bottle landed in between Rima and Amu. Amu threw her hands up in the air and said, " You have got to be kidding me."

Nagihiko got up walked over to Amu and kissed her on the other cheek. When he got over to Rima, he full on kissed her. I took a picture and was thinking, YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! MY SHIP SAILED! He walked back to his seat blushing like crazy and sat back down.

"Tadagay you go…" Nagihiko said still blushing like crazy.

"Wait What? What are we doing?"

"We're playing Spin the Bottle and it's your turn." I said.

Tadagay looked like he was going to explode again but reluctantly spun the bottle. It landed mostly on Lulu, but a little on me.

"Hmm. Tadagay you have to kiss my hand and kiss Lulu. On. Her. Lips." I said teasing him. They might be lovers, but they haven't kissed each other yet. Lulu was blushing surprisingly only a little.

Tadagay kissed my hand then went over to Lulu to kiss her. Then Amu might have tripped him on purpose so he would fall on top of her, kissing her at the same time. I took about a billion pictures. Then Tadagay quickly got up and walked to his corner and sulked (if possible) even harder than before.

"Uhmm I guess Makoto your turn," I said, uncertainly. I didn't ship Makoto with anyone and I wasn't sure who he was going to kiss. Hopefully it wasn't going to be Ikuto or any of the boys.

"K." He spun the bottle and it was about to land on Rima, but then moved a bit more and onto Amu. And get this. AMU BLUSHED LIKE A TOMATO. I smirked waiting for Makoto to walk over to Amu. When they were about 2 cm from kissing I jumped up and pushed Makoto closer to Amu and they kissed. I took as many pictures as I could. Then Makoto retreated pretty quickly and looked at the ground so no one could see him blushing. Even though I could feel his warmth from here.

"So there's only one more person to go. Ayaka." I said eyeing her since she might be kissing my older brother.

* * *

 _ **~Ayaka's POV~**_

"So there's only one more person to go. Ayaka." Atsuko said, eyeing me. Probably because Ikuto and I was the only ones that didn't kiss anyone yet.

"I-uh. I need to- uh go- uh to the- um restroom! Ikuto you go for me!" I said trying to find an excuse so I wouldn't have to kiss anyone because of me. I might even get out of this game without my first kiss being stolen by anyone.

But when I got back, I saw that everyone was eyeing me besides Ikuto. He was looking at the interesting cup on the table.

"Uh what?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"Ikuto do it." Rima said. Then everyone held up their phones and faced me.

My thought OH **** WHY DO I HAVE A HUNCH THAT THE BOTTLE LANDED ON MY SPOT?!

Ikuto walked over and leaned down to my level. Before he could do anything, all the Shugo Charas and Tadagay pushed Ikuto over and he turned to tell the Charas and Tadagay, "WHAT THE H-" But he fell on top of me and kissed me before he could finish his sentence. And Tadagay and Amu must've been sitting on him because he wouldn't get up. Luckily I could still breathe. My only thought was: ~Heaven~.

After about 5 minutes of people taking pics on their phones Tadagay and Amu got off of him and I finally breathed real air, not just air from Ikuto's nose.

"Amu, Tadagay you guys are so dead." Ikuto said. He had a fiery aura around him and grabbed Tadagay and Amu by their collars and led them outside the house.

When they walked back in Ikuto was 100% chill again, Tadagay had a traumatized look on his face, and Amu looked completely fine like this has happened before.

"And Atsuko you're receiving special punishment since you were the one that came up with the idea." Ikuto looked like an assassin again when he looked at Atsuko but then went back to normal.

"Only if you can catch me," Atsuko said smirking.

"You're slower than me."Ikuto said.

"You sure?" she said, still smirking.

Ikuto Chara changed and tried to get Atsuko. Atsuko also Chara changed and jumped away.

"See! I've been gotten better," Atsuko said.

"Let's see how much better you got," Ikuto said.

Atsuko ran outside and Ikuto followed her. After 10 minutes Atsuko came back exhausted. And Ikuto was literally at her tail. Panting she said, "K! I give!" Then Ikuto changed back to his regular self. And he didn't do anything to her.

"Aren't you -huff huff- gonna give me -huff- my punishment?" Atsuko said still panting.

"That was your punishment. I'm going to my room now." Then Ikuto left.

"Why you gotta be so mean?!" Atsuko called after him. She crossed her arms and pouted. She looked at me and smiled.

"Soo.. How was the kiss?" Atsuko asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"ABSOLUTELY WON- HORRIBLE. I COULDN'T BREATHE REAL AIR." I said covering up what I was about to say.

"Huh. Is that so?" She eyed me, smirking.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Atsuko, stop. You're becoming like Ikuto."

Atsuko shrugged. "Amu I'm his sister. Like brother, like sister right?"

"You mean like mother, like daughter." I said correcting her.

"Only Utau is like Mom," Atsuko said. "Right Utau?"

"Yeah, Ikuto and Atsuko are more like Dad." Utau said.

I looked at the clock in the living room. 9:24 PM.

"Anyways, you said you guys had meetings before assemblies?" I asked Atsuko.

"Oh right! I forgot." Atsuko said. "IKUTO GET BACK DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO HAVE A MEETING!"

I heard Ikuto's voice and what sounded like a "No."

"IKUTO GET DOWN HERE OR I'M CALLING DAD!" Utau yelled.

I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and seconds later, Ikuto appears.

"Fine, I'm here."

"Good. Now let the meeting commence." Atsuko said, suddenly serious.

* * *

 ** _~CHALLENGE~_**

The challenge is…guessing my age! And by me I mean Kat. So if you guess within the 3 year span of my age you can choose an, anime, plot, etc. so I can make a new fanfic! If it's an anime I don't know it will probably take longer but it's fine. Choose whatever anime (not hentai) and give me the story, characters etc. I will personally PM you if you win so don't worry. If no one gets it, then I will choose the person who came closest to my age. The deadline is next week so hurry it up!

 **PS. R &R! Love you guys! _Mwah!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kat: Well I'm back.

Ikuto: Where's Tina?

Kat: I have no idea. She has talked to me for 2 days now. I'm starting to get scared.

Amu: She could be ignoring you.

Kat: NEVER! In our 2 years of friendship we have never ignored each other and I don't know what I did wrong either way.

Ikuto: She could've gotten tired of you.

Kat: Shut up.

Amu: Ikuto. Be nice. She's also sad and depressed because she's bored.

Ikuto: Why would she be bored? She has the fanfic and her numerous other things she works on.

Kat: BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO MAKE A NEW FANFIC!

Ikuto: Why?

Amu: Her and TIna already made more chapters for this fanfic and she needs something to do with her life instead of watching anime.

Ikuto: Anime's good though.

Amu: Her parents yell at her.

Kat: You know what? I'm canceling the challenge and I'm just going to straight up ask you guys. What do you, the audience, want me to write? There is wayyyyy too much anime for me to choose from so yeah. Leave a review about that and yeah. I guess I could M rated stuff too, but I'd rather not. Anyways, on to the disclaimer!

Amu & Ikuto: Kat and Tina do not own Shugo Chara. It owned by PeachPIt. They only own Ayaka, Atsuko, Asuna, Akame, and Melody.

Kat: Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
~Ayaka's POV~**

Atsuko whispered something to her Shugo Chara, Misaki, and Misaki flew away.

"Makoto, report what you need to report. Then, Kairi. And lastly, Atsuko." Tadagay said.

"This month we've only had 5 X eggs sightings. We have no new members and everything's normal," Makoto said looking extremely bored.

"This month we've only had 2 X egg sightings, and no new members." Kairi stated.

"This month we've had 0 X egg sightings and one new member." Atsuko said.

Misaki came back with a sewing kit and one of the symbol things the student council are supposed to wear.

"Ayaka, you wanted a paintbrush + palette and a slice of cake right?" Atsuko asked.

"Yea," I replied. "But what are X eggs? You said you would explain everything to me and you still haven't."

"Tadagay, explain to her," Sebi said.

"Ayaka, Kairi and Yaya are part of the Guardians. They go to Seiyo elementary and their job is to get rid of X eggs. X eggs are heart's eggs that are black and have a white X on them. We have to purify them or the person who the heart's egg belongs to will be an emotionless robot. Utau, Lulu, Sebastian, and Makoto are part of the Seiyo High School Student Body." Tadagay explained. "Ikuto's part of it too, but for certain reasons he's not at the moment."

"There are also X Charas. X charas are when the Charas inside the X egg hatches. They cause an even bigger problem." Amu added.

"How do you guys stop them?" I asked.

"I can chara transform with my charas and with the power of the Humpty Lock," she held up a pretty diamond lock, "I can purify them. Utau can purify them too but on her own."

"Okay. How do you Chara Transform?" I asked.

"Believe in your Charas. A lot," Amu and Utau said at the same time.

I believed in Asuna as much as I could, but nothing happened. A second later, I was engulfed in a sky blue light and somehow Chara Transformed. When the blue light disappeared, I was wearing a blue beret hat, a white turtleneck with paint splatters on it, jeans, and blue flats. My hair became undone and it reached my knees. There was a paintbrush on my right ear. Everyone looked at me, dumbfounded.

"What the heck! It took me a month to figure out how to do that!" Atsuko said.

"I couldn't even do it without the Humpty Lock," Amu said.

"Even you didn't figure it out in a day Amu," Ikuto said. "Well not a permanent one at least."

"You mean figuring this all out in about 6 hours isn't normal?" I asked.

"Nope. It took us all about a month or more to be able to Chara Transform." Utau said.

"Except for Amu. She only took a couple days." Kukai noted.

"But I had help from the Humpty Lock." Amu said.

"Woah. This is new." Nagihiko said.

"Ya think?" Rima said.

"Are you wearing any jewelry?" Tadagay asked.

"Yea. My earrings." But when I pulled my hair back, my earrings changed.

"Um, are your earrings always a paintbrush?" Sebi asked.

"What no. They're different colored diamonds, shaped like a panda." I said.

"It's a paintbrush." Nagi said.

"Really? Lemme see."

Lulu got out a mirror and gave it to me. _Holy **** it's really a paintbrush._

"Yeah no. Asuna, can you stop this?"

I got swallowed in a sky blue light again and changed back to normal. I sighed. My life got so complicated in two days. TWO DAYS!

"Here," Atsuko said. She handed me my symbol. There was a paint brush, a palette, and a slice of cake. All embroided on.

"Did you do this yourself?" I asked her.

"With help from Misaki." Atsuko replied.

Then I noticed her cat ears and tail were out.

"Hey Atsuko, can you Chara Transform for me?"

"Uh sure?"

Then after a moment, she appeared in a maid costume with cat ears and tail. Her hair was in twintails and they went all the way to her knees.

"Oooo. Kawaii."

Then she went back to her normal self. Then things got really quiet so naturally Ikuto left and Atsuko said, "Meeting over! Anyone want a midnight snack?"

"ME!" everyone said at the same time including me.

"I figured as much, so I baked a lot of cookies." She went to the kitchen and came back with 3 plates of cookies. And went back to get the last 2 plates.

When everyone started eating, Ikuto came back down to get a plate and went back to his room.

"Da faq. Is he like this all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah." Utau said. "He's been like that since Amu br-" Amu covered Utau's mouth. I personally never saw Amu give off her evil glare but when she does, it makes me glad that it wasn't directed at me.

"Since I borrowed his um- shirt and lost it somewhere." Amu said giving everyone the glare -except for me (THANK GOD)- "Right everyone?"

"Yes and Ikuto has been super depressed since then." Tadagay said hiding behind Lulu, who was hiding behind Nagihiko, who was hiding in the bucket hat.

"We tried to cheer him up but she was there so he seemed to get even more sad." Kukai said choosing his words carefully.

"Yes… you guys explained that perfectly." Amu said, seeming to get control over her death stare. Everyone chuckled nervously but I noticed that a hint of relief was in there too.

"Anyways, let's talk about something else," Utau said. "It looks like someone was spying on us." She pointed towards the staircase and I could barely make out Ikuto at the base of it.

He quietly and quickly as possible, ran up the stairs and I could see tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to check on him." I said, kind of worried. It's not everyday you see someone like 5 years older than you crying. On the first day that you met them even.

"Go ahead. And bring him these extra cookies and 3 glasses of milk for me please." Atsuko said walking in with the cookies and milk.

"Uh. sure."

* * *

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

"Da faq. Is he like this all the time?" I heard Ayaka say when I was headed back to my room.

"Yes," Utau replied, "He's been like that since Amu br-" She got cut off by Amu. "Since I borrow his um-shirt and lost it somewhere." I suddenly stopped at the middle of the staircase.

"Hey ~Nya! My nose-"

"Shh. I need to hear this." I said I turned off the lights and slowly crept downstairs looking at the group talking and seeing Atsuko and Utau giving me the Sorry look.

"We tried to cheer him up she was there so he seemed to get even more depressed." Kukai said, seeming to choose his words carefully."

Damn right. Why would I be happy to see Amu right after she broke my heart?

"Yes… you guys explained that perfectly," I heard Amu say.

God, this was a pain. I felt my heart being smashed to pieces AGAIN. I started tearing up. HOLY CRAP. I AM ACTUALLY TEARING UP.

"Anyways, let's talk about something else. It looks like someone was spying on us." Utau pointed at me.

I turned away and ran upstairs. On my way up, I felt a few tears slip unwillingly from my eyes. I went to my room and locked the door, wanting to never feel anything again.

* * *

Kat: Sorry for the short chapter. I just realized how short it was after me and Tina wrote it.

Ikuto: Why am I crying? I'm known not to cry even during difficult times.

Kat: Shut up. You cried when you couldn't find your father when you were young. And you were ADORABLE might I add.

Ikuto: When I was YOUNG.

Kat: Still counts.

Ikuto: R&R I guess. I just want this to end.

Kat: Give me animes! And the ships for it! I would need the rating too I guess. Whatever. Baiiiii!


	6. Chapter 6

Tina: Hullo people I'm back

Ikuto & Amu: WB

Tina: Where the f*ck is Kat?

Ikuto: I dunno. Maybe you know.

Tina: *facepalms* Well genius, if I knew would I be asking you?

Ikuto: True dat.

Amu: She might show up right now, you know.

Tina: True, We'll just wait then. Can someone do the disclaimer while we wait?

Asuna: *pops outta nowhere* OOOOH OOOOOH! CAN I DO IT?!

Tina: Yes.

Asuna: Ka-

Tina: WAIT. You guys give us anime so we can make new fanfics, THANKS! Alright Asuna go ahead.

Asuna: Kat and Tina do not own Shugo Chara. PeachPit does. They only own Ayaka, Atsuko, me, Akame, Melody, and the plot!

Everyone: ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Here's a quick recap for you people who forget easily.

"Ikuto quietly and quickly as possible, ran up the stairs and I could see tears in his eyes.

'I'm going to go check on him.' I said."

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

I wanted to cry, and I did. At least for a little. When I heard a knock on my door, I wiped my tears away, still feeling like crap.

"Who is it?" I said, still sitting on my bed.

"It's me, uhmm… Ayaka." Her voice was muffled by the door, but she sounded concerned. Pfft, why would she be concerned about me.

"Uhmm.. I brought cookies?"

I immediately went to the door and opened it. In her hands were a plate of cookies and a cup of milk.

"Thank you," I said, probably looking like a sick cat.

 **~ Ayaka's POV~**

"Thank you," he said. He still looked really beat up, but he looked a little better. I handed him to cookies and milk.

"So… can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure."

I walked into his room. Looking around I pretended to act interested. Now's probably not a good time to tell him I accidently went into his room. I looked around for Yoru, but saw only saw his egg. He was asleep. I looked back him and saw he was eating a cookie, while sitting on his bed. I swear he was staring at me. I kept the blushing to a minimum.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ikuto asked me, while still eating his cookie.

"Uhmm.. I wanted to talk to you about your problem with Amu."

A pained expression flashed across his face.

"Uh. I-I mean w-we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I said waving my hands in front of me frantically. "I just wanted to know the real story."

"So you did know they were lying," Ikuto said sadly. He took a deep breath. " I was in love with Amu."

"EHHHHH?!" I covered my mouth, but the words still escaped from my lips.

" I know, shocking. But she didn't love me back. She loved someone else." Ikuto said, on the verge of crying.

 **(AN: I know this is cheesy, but I NEED it (BTW THAT WAS KAT, NOT ME. I don't do sappy and cheesy))** I couldn't help it. I hugged him. Yes hugged him. The shy girl with the social awkwardness hugged him.

"I'm sorry," I said. I was on the verge of tears myself.

Ikuto had a very shocked look on his face. I'm pretty sure I heard a squeal and a "shh!" so I motioned my eyes toward the door. He nodded and I peeled myself away from him, wiping the tears from my eyes. **(AN: I KNOW IT'S CHEESY BUT I WARNED YOU)** We both stood up and went to the door. When I opened it, I saw everyone.

"Who's idea was this?" I said, very pissed.

"Oh my stars, she's as bad as Amu," Sebastian said facepalming.

"I would say worse," Makoto said.

Murmurs of agreement rippled through everyone.

"If all of you rat out who's idea this was you all get to live. Except for the person or people that came up with this idea." I said, extremely pissed now.

All of them, except the 2 victims, pointed at Atsuko and Utau.

"Utau, Atsuko get ready to die."

Utau and Atsuko ran and I chased after them.

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

"Utau, Atsuko get ready to die." Ayaka said, pure fury emitting from her.

Utau and Atsuko ran away. Atsuko with her cat ears and tail, Utau with her demon wings. Ayaka ran after them. And get this. For the first time in almost 7 months, I laughed. Laughed. A pure, un-bitter laugh.

"Woah, Ikuto's laughing. Am I hallucinating?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah this is strange." Kukai said.

"Who cares? Ikuto-chii's laughing again!" Yaya exclaimed.

Everybody suddenly decided to do a group hug. All but Amu. I gestured for Amu to join in. She looked happy and joined in. For the first time in 7 months, I didn't feel any pain looking at her. Instead I felt kind of happy. Happy to have such a great friend. **(An: GOMEN I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS SO IT TURNED OUT PRETTY BAD)**

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

By the time Atsuko, Utau, and I got back everyone was already asleep. All the guys were sleeping in Ikuto's room and the girls were in Atsuko's room. We headed to Atsuko's room and as soon as we got there Atsuko got onto her bed and fell asleep. What the hell, she falls asleep too quickly. Utau decided to go to her room and slept there. I got my pillow and blanket, changed into my pajamas, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **~Time Skip to Next Day~**

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

When I woke up, I found that Sebastian disappeared. Hmmmmm. Suspicious. I went to the restroom and brushed my teeth. When I got back to my room, everyone but Makoto and Kukai were awake. I went back to the restroom, then back to my room. I placed two cold rags on their faces. They immediately sat up and took the rags off their faces.

"What was that for!?" They said in unison.

"For sleeping in," Nagihiko said, still yawning.

"Once you guys know how to wake up by yourselves, Ikuto'll stop doing it." Kairi said.

Tadagay nodded in agreement while stretching.

"Okay, now all of you go to the restroom and brush your teeth," I said. "I will not be paying if you guys get cavities."

They all got their toothbrushes and went to the restroom. Once they were gone, I decided to change. I looked into my closet. The first thing I saw was my school uniform. God, I haven't touched that thing since 7 months ago. Might as well go to school today. I definitely feel better than I have ever felt since the whole heartbreak thing . I took out my uniform and put it on. (AN: I'm not going to describe the uniform. It's that thing he wore when he first met Amu. Same for Utau) My uniform was black because that color represented the student council. The student council members wear the same uniform as everyone else except it's black. After I put it on, I just laid on my bed. After a while Kukai, Tadagay, Makoto, Kairi, and Nagihiko came in. Still no Sebastian. Hmmmm.

"HALLELUJAH, IKUTO'S GOING TO SCHOOL!" Makoto yelled.

"This isn't a joke right?" Tadagay asked.

Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi just stared at me, completely shocked. I sighed.

"It's not a joke," I said, sitting up and turning to face them. "I'm gonna go to school."

Let the group hug or tackle commence. They literally all tackled me. Well besides Kairi and Sebastian. Where the hell is he?

"Kay, can you guys get off of me now?" I asked. "I'm hungry."

They all got off of me and we headed downstairs. (AN: Everyone was in their uniform. Just so you know) When I got downstairs, I looked for Sebastian. Okay guess what I found. If you guessed he wasn't there, you are wrong. If you guessed both him and Atsuko were missing, you are correct.

"Hey Utau, where's Atsuko and Sebi?" I asked.

"Hmm? I don't know." she said, but I could see that there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yea… What about you Ayaka?"

"I just woke up. I've been asking everyone the same question, but they won't answer." Now, it looked like she was telling the truth. But then Amu ruined it and whispered, "Good job hiding it!"

"So, Amu you know something?" I said as I walked over all cat like, and grabbing her collar. "Let's go. We need to have a little chat."

Then everyone got the mischievous look, except for Ayaka (who was staring at me with an innocent look on her face) because she doesn't know the meaning of 'little chat'.

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

"So, Amu you know something?" Ikuto said as he walked over to Amu slyly, then grabbing her collar. "Let's go. We need to have a little chat."

For some reason, everyone got the mischievous look after he said that. Since I didn't know what it meant, I just looked at Ikuto with most likely a stupid face.

Then, he went out, dragging Amu out with him.

After he left, everyone got out their phones and slowly crept over to the glass door trying to filming the whole thing.

 **~Amu's POV~**

"Um… Ikuto where are you taking me?" I said, as he carried me over houses and streets.

"Somewhere where we can talk in private, without everyone filming us." he said with a smug look on his face.

 _Oh s***. I thought that these days are over, but I guess that I was wrong._

"So, where are you taking us?"

"A tree in the middle of a park," he replied.

"A tree."

"Yea."

"How in the world is that going to hide two people?"

"There's a secret spot where no one can see us."

"K… I'm trusting you on this."

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

"Um guys? Why are you trying to film them talking?" I asked

"Because, when Ikuto says that he's gonna give someone a 'little chat', it's most likely going to either be seductively or squeezing the truth out of them." Rima said.

"So you guys are thinking that it's gonna be a seductive one because he's talking to Amu?"

"Duh, but it looks like he carried her off somewhere." Utau said, looking sad.

Right then, Sebi and Atsuko came back.

"Hi, we're back!" Atsuko said happily.

"Hi." Sebastian said, waving at us.

"Welcome back, lovebirds." I said.

Atsuko smiled even more brightly, if possible, and Sebastian turned away and blushed a bit.

"So where's Ikuto?" Sebastian said, changing the topic.

"He decided to have a 'little chat' with Amu," Makoto said. "But he left somewhere with her."

"Well he needs to be back soon before school starts," Atsuko said. "Is he going to school today?"

"YES!" Tadagay, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Makoto said together. Kairi said a simple "Yea."

"Really?" Utau said. "I didn't even notice he was wearing his uniform."

"He does wear black all the time," Rima commented for the first time. **(AN: I know I forgot to involve Rima and the Charas. Just hold on.)**

The Charas were in a circle, holding hands, spinning around, and cheering. Besides Akame, who was napping on my shoulder.

"Why is everyone so happy?" I asked.

"Because Iku-chii never went to school after Amu-chii 'borrowed his shirt and lost it'." Yaya said.

"Whaaaat?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, shocking, I know," Rima said. **(AN: There. I added them.)**

"Well you guys wait here. I'll try to find him and Amu." Atsuko said.

We all said bye, she Chara Changed and went outside.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait?" Sebastian said, not really knowing himself.

I turned to Utau.

"You have a crazy family."

"I know." Utau replied.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. I looked at the clock. It was 7:45. They had 15 minutes to get back here, otherwise we wouldn't make it to school on time.

 **~Atsuko's POV~**

I jumped towards the park. Ikuto once told me about a tree in the middle of it and the tree was where he usually hung out by himself. I think he mentioned it could carry the weight of a couple people so that's where I'm headed. I landed in the park and looked around for a clock. I saw one and it said it was currently 7:53. 7 more minutes. I looked around and saw a flash of pink and blue in a tree. I went closer to it and heard Amu and Ikuto talking.

"So Amu. Do you have anything to tell me about Atsuko and Sebastian?" Ikuto said.

"N-No." Amu replied. "You're not going to give me the seductive talk?"

"I don't like you that way anymore Amu." he said.

Well that was enough info for me so I jumped into the tree.

"Why hello dear brother." I said to Ikuto. "Hi Amu!"

"What are you doing here Atsuko?" Amu said.

"Well I have to bring you guys back to the house in- Misaki how many more minutes do we have to get to the house?" I asked my Chara.

"3 more minutes to get to the house."

"Okay let's get going guys." I said.

Ikuto picked up Amu and jumped away first. Then I went. 3 minutes later, we made it back to the house.

"EVERYONE WE HAVE TO GO NOW OR WE'LL BE LATE!" I yelled through the front door.

Everyone rushed through the door and we all headed to the Seiyo district. We made it to our individual schools with 1 minute to spare.

"Oh, Ayaka?" I asked, while we were in our class. There was a LOT of whispering.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Since you've been hanging out with us for the past 2 days, get ready to be bombarded with questions." I said to her.

"Wait why?" she said, a bit scared.

"People will want to know how you suddenly got your student council badge and how you became friends with us, so be prepared during break." I explained.

The bell rang and school started.

* * *

Tina: Kat didn't come. ;-;

Ikuto: Serves you right for making me CRY.

Tina: *Glares my/Ayaka's death stare* Did I hear something from you Ikuto?

Ikuto: *sweats* N-nothing. *murmurs* She's even worse than Kat.

Tina: *takes out a minigun* DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE

Ikuto: AHHHHH SORRY SORRY. FORGIVE ME!

Amu: You guys!

Tina: BUTT OUT AMU, THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND IKUTO *runs outta ammo* SH*T

Ikuto: *pants* SAVED!

Tina: *takes out a katana* I TAKE KARATE CLASSES AND THAT INCLUDES HOW TO USE A KATANA *chases Ikuto*

Ikuto: SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!

Amu: Umm, I'll try to settle this. Until then!

Asuna: PLEASE R&R!

Tina: *stops* See ya guys later! *starts chasing Ikuto again*


	7. Chapter 7

**Kat: AND I'M BACK!**

 **Kukai: Welcome back!**

 **Kat: Uhhh… Where's Amu, Ikuto, and Tina?**

 **Utau: Amu and Ikuto left for the day.**

 **Kat: Huh… Probably because of Tina.**

 **Kukai: Most likely.**

 **Kat: Whatever. Disclaimer please… anyone.**

 **Kukai & Utau: Kat and tina do not own Shugo Chara. It is owned by PeachPit. They only own Atsuko, Ayaka, Akame, and Asuna.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

During the break everyone, people I know and people that I don't know, crowded me and asked me a bunch of questions.

"Hey Ayaka! How'd you get in the Student Council?"

"Ayaka! Tell me how to join the Student Council! I wanna join!"

Ayaka this, Ayaka that it was really starting to piss me off. Luckily, Atsuko was there and cleared the crowd. By like 4 people, but it was still progress.

By the time that it was about 75% through break, I snapped.

"Hey, it's not easy just joining the Student Council and getting surrounded by other kids asking questions." I said, glaring at every kid besides the Student Council. But I suppose it didn't really do anything since they looked as freaked out as all the other kids.

"So please, if you can ask your questions one by one, it would be wonderful. However, if this ever happens again, you will all go through my wrath and the chances of dying would be extremely high."

Then I noticed a couple kids looking as if they didn't believe me and was about to start asking questions again. So naturally I started to glare and talk to them.

"Oh what do we have here? A group of friends who won't take my word for it, if you don't believe me look at me and see if I'm joking. But if you still don't believe me, ask one of the other Council members. One of them went through it last night. And if you still don't believe me, you can die."

And with that, everyone backed off and went back to their own classes.

"Wow, Ayaka. You really know how to clear a crowd." Nagihiko said, keeping his distance from me. Actually, all the members were. Besides Kukai who was cracking up.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. In-" I was cut short by Tadagay.

"Um, I don't think Nagi meant it like that Ayaka…"

"If you want to die Tadagay, you could've said so. But if you still want to live, then don't cut me off when I'm pissed off."

He made a strange, small squeak and nodded.

"Anyways, I was saying that I got this temper because of my family back at the city I used to live at. So annoying…" I said, "but usually I can't control my temper and would start killing people anyway, but I'm controlling it!"

"You don't actually kill people, do you?" Kukai asked while laughing.

"If you count mentally killing them, then yes."

Amu, Atsuko, and Rima stared at me. Kukai cracked up even more, and Tadagay and Nagihiko scooted a bit farther from me.

"Well the assembly starts after break so calm down, kay?" Atsuko said. "You too Tadagay. You need to get your cool together."

Just then the bell rang and it was assembly time.

* * *

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

Break time was a living hell. Note: Never stop going to school for 7 months. Crazy rumors popped up like "I heard he got an incurable illness" and "I heard he eloped with someone." Where the hell do people hear these rumors? I mean I have had at LEAST 800 people asking me if these kinds of rumors are true. UGH. Being popular's hard. Doesn't help that I don't have a girlfriend. Girls are trying to flirt with me wherever I go. I have been running from girls for 5 minutes before I found a tree I could hide in. I sat there for most of the break undisturbed, but Makoto ruined it.

"There you are," he said jumping into the tree I was in. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to know what you got of Amu during your 'little chat'." he said mischievously.

"I wanted to know where Sebastian and Atsuko were," I said sincerely.

"Really? No seductiveness?" Makoto said, sounding surprised. And a bit relieved. Why is everyone suspicious today?

"Why does everyone expect that?" I asked. "I don't like her anymore."

"HALLELUJAH!" Makoto yelled. He took out his phone and talked into it. "Did you get that Utau and Sebastian?"

"You are so dead Makoto," I said, amused a bit.

"Uh oh."

He jumped to the ground and ran away. I jumped down too and followed him. He led us to our next class and I managed to get a choke hold on him. Then Utau, Lulu, and Sebi came in. When they saw Makoto, they started laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" he said. "I only did it cuz you guys were too chicken!"

Then the bell rang and we sat down in our respective seats.

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

Class was finally over and people started to crowd me again. Not like at the beginning of school, but still crowded me. During the assembly it was pretty boring. They just introduced me and said a bunch of boring announcements.

"Ayaka…" "Ayaka…" "Ayaka…" GOD DAMN THESE PEOPLE ARE SO ANNOYING.

"Excuse me I need to get home." I said starting to get pissed again.

Then everyone cleared out of the way in a millisecond. And Ikuto came out of nowhere right behind me.

"Wow, if I ever need to clear a crowd, I'll come to you right away." he said, scaring the crap outta me.

"~Kya! You scared me Ikuto," I said, standing up.

"You really are Amu's lost sister." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Um. One why are you smirking, and two how am I like Amu?"

"Ok. One because I want to, and two you two are both really scary when you want to be, you guys get scared easily, and you both have social problems with strangers."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you say one more word and you'll die right now."

He backed off a little bit, smirk gone, and I got control of my anger again.

"Sorry. Hard not to yell at a perverted, cosplaying cat-boy." I said quietly. I might have been blushing a bit. Only a bit.

"How am I perverted? And you know that this isn't cosplay."

"You do know that we are talking in front of a group of people right?"

He looked around to see that we were surrounded by an even bigger group than last time. He smirked a bit.

"Perfect." he said mischievously.

Then, he took my hand. He signaled to someone and the crowd parted. _WAIT A SECOND THAT SOMEONE WAS UTAU._ _UGH! HAVING A FAMOUS FRIEND IS REALLY ANNOYING SOMETIMES!_ Then, he dragged me by the hand. The crowd ran after us for a good 10 minutes before they gave up. Somehow Ikuto is still running really quickly. When they were gone, he picked me up bridal style and Chara Changed. Then, he jumped onto the roof and jumped to the next roof and so on.

"OMG-WHAT ARE YOU-DOING?! I'M-GONNA DIE." I said, hastily clinging myself on his neck, hiding my face into his chest.

"Calm down." Ikuto said. "I've done this before."

I took my face from his chest and looked around. I saw most of the city. It was beautiful. Next thing I knew, we were at my house. He put me down and I looked at him.

"How in the world do you know where I live?" I asked.

"This was the only house that was recently sold," he replied simply.

"Stalker."

He smirked again. Oh my god, he does smirk a lot.

"Well bye." he said.

"Bye stalker." I said.

He jumped away. I turned back to the front of my house. I walked to the front door, got out the key, and opened the door.

"I'm home!" I said, while taking off my shoes.

My mom showed up in the hallway.

"Welcome home sweetie." Mom said. "We have guests over right now so be on your best behaviour."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Neighbors. They live right across the street from us. They moved in yesterday."

"Okay."

I walked to the living room and saw a woman in about her 30's, a man in his 30's, and a boy that was probably 13. The woman had long blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like a model. The man had brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. The boy had white hair and blue eyes like mine. He looked sooooooo hot!

"Hello." the man said. "You must be Ayaka. I'm Tsubasa Shirota. This is my wife, Haruhi."

He gestured to the woman.

"It's nice to meet you," his wife said.

"I-It's nice to meet you too." I said, a bit shy.

"This is our son, Mahiru." Haruhi said, gesturing to the boy.

"Yo," he said casually.

"H-Hi." I said, blushing just the tiniest bit.

"Mahiru here is going to be attending Seiyo Middle School as an eighth grader." Tsubaki said. "We were wondering if you could show him around the school tomorrow."

"O-Of course I can." I said politely.

"Great! We'll be seeing you tomorrow morning then!" Tsubaki replied happily.

Then, they all got up and left. When I was sure they were gone, I ate my dinner as quickly as I could, took a shower, and went to my room. In my room, Akame was already sleeping and Asuna was drawing in a mini notebook.

"What time is it Asuna?" I asked.

"7:35."

"Wow and she's already asleep," I said, looking at Akame's egg.

"Yup!"

I sighed. I plopped down onto my bed and replayed the last two days in my head. In only two days I met my friends, I somehow ended up in the student council, I got 2 Shugo Charas, and I have new neighbors. Crazy. I got out my phone and decided to watch YouTube. Ahhhh, some things never change. I stayed up until 10: 35 before I decided I should go to bed. And then I fell asleep, and a new day began.

* * *

 **Kat: This chapter feels short to me.**

 **Utau: It's not.**

 **Kukai: It really isn't.**

 **Kat: But it feels short.**

 **Utau & Kukai: It's not.**

 **Kat: Whatever. I'll make longer chapters soon.**

 **Utau: Please no.**

 **Kat: And Tina's still not here.**

 **Kukai: she's probably watching anime.**

 **Kat: True.**

 **Utau: Or sleeping.**

 **Kat: That could also be true. *thinks and puts hand on chin* Hmmm.**

 **Utau: *sigh* R &R and until next time.**

 **Kukai & Kat: LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

Eve: I'm back!

Ikuto: Welcome back.

Eve: Amu what happened to him? Why's he acting nice?

Amu: Probably because of Tina.

Eve: He angered her?

Amu: Yup

Ikuto: Worst mistake of my life.

Eve: Well she's not here due to her being grounded so you're safe for the week.

Ikuto: Thank god.

Eve: Now do the disclaimer!

Ikuto & Amu: Eve and Tina do not own Shugo Chara. It is owned by PeachPit. They only own the plot, Ayaka, Atsuko, Asuna, Akame, and Melody.

Eve: On with the chapter!

 **AN: Yes I did change my name so don't worry about it. Also sorry for any OOC-ness because that might become a regular occurrence now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

I woke up, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, changed, and went downstairs. I was in the middle of my breakfast, eggs and toast, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." my mom said.

I continued eating and in came Mahiru. He was the Seiyo Middle School boy uniform and he looked really attractive in it. His mom was right behind him. I swallowed down the food in my mouth.

"Hi Mahiru and Mrs. Shirota."

"Yo," Mahiru said. AGAIN.

"Hello Ayaka." Haruhi AKA Mrs. Shirota said. "Make sure he knows where his class is and to show him around the school."

"Okay."

I stood up and said bye to my mom.

"Uhmm.. Mahiru are you ready to go?"

"Yup," he said.

We walked towards the school in an uncomfortable silence.

"So what's with that thing on your right arm?" Mahiru said, breaking the awkward silence.

"O-oh my symbol?" I stuttered. "It represents the student council."

"You're already in the student council after 2 days?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded.

"AYAKA!" said a voice.

Suddenly the entire crowd turned to me and started coming towards me. Luckily it was 7:45 and not everyone was here yet.

"Uh oh." I said.

The crowd crowded around us and started asking questions relentlessly. Suddenly, Mahiru grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd. When we made it past the crowd, he let go of my hand and we started sprinting towards the school. When we got there, there wasn't a lot of people yet. Then Mahiru started laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny!" I said, pouting.

"It's pretty funny," he said, smiling.

I blushed a light pink.

"Ayaka!" another random voice said.

I turned around and saw Atsuko and Ikuto.

"Atsuko, I swear if you were the one who shouted my name, you are so dead." I said furiously.

"Nope. It was Kukai." Atsuko replied.

Kukai appeared out of nowhere running up to us and laughing.

"Ayaka, how's the crowd?" he asked still laughing.

"Kukai," I said. "You. Are. Evil."

"Who's the new guy?" Ikuto asked, nodding over to Mahiru.

"Oh right. This is Mahiru." I said, gesturing towards Mahiru. "He's in the 8th grade Moon class and he moved here yesterday. He's my neighbor."

"HI!" Atsuko said, happily. "My name's Atsuko it's nice to meet you!"

She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He took it and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." he said, smiling at her.

"And I'm Kukai. I'm in your class so you can follow me." Kukai said, putting an arm around Mahiru's neck. Mahiru just nodded. Poor Mahiru.

"I'm Ikuto." Ikuto said.

Mahiru waved at Ikuto. Then, the bell rang.

"I better get going." Ikuto said. "Bye."

Then he walked away.

"See you guys during break?" I asked Kukai and Mahiru.

"Yup!" Kukai replied. "I'll take Mahiru with me too."

"Kay, bye!" Atsuko said, while dragging me to class.

* * *

 **~ Time Skip Break Cuz Who Likes School?~**

"I hope Mahiru's okay." Atsuko said after the bell for break rang.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kukai can be a bit too energetic for new kids." she explained.

Amu, Tadagay, Nagihiko, and Rima came over.

"Did you guys here about the new kid in eighth grade?" Rima asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I know him."

"Me too." Atsuko said.

"Wait how?" Nagihiko and Amu said at the same time.

"Look he's coming over here with Kukai right now." Atsuko said.

They all turned around.

"Kukai, Mahiru!" Atsuko waved them over.

Kukai and Mahiru headed over to us.

"Hey Atsuko and Ayaka." Mahiru said. "Who are these people?"

"Mahiru meet Amu-" I point to Amu "Tadagay-" I point to Tadagay "Nagihiko-" I point to Nagihiko "and Rima." I point to Rima.

"It's nice to meet all of you." he said, grinning at them.

Then they bombarded him with questions.

"Where are you from?" Amu asked.

"Why did you move?" Rima asked.

"How do these 3 know you already?" Nagihiko asked, pointing at Atsuko, Kukai, and I.

"What are your hobbies?" Tadagay asked.

"Wow. Uhmm," he looked at me, Atsuko and Kukai pleadingly.

We just shook our heads.

"I used to live in Seoul, Japan, I moved because of my dad's job, and my hobbies include painting and singing," Mahiru said quickly. "I met Ayaka-chan because she's my neighbor. I met Atsuko-chan and Kukai-kun before school."

"Ooh I know!" Amu said. "Do you have a Sh-" Atsuko and I covered Amu's mouth.

"Do you have a favorite singer?" I asked him.

"Uhmm.. yeah." he said. "Utau Hoshina."

"Favorite actor?" Atsuko asked.

"Lulu de Morcef." he replied.

Atsuko and I looked at each other, our hands still covering Amu's mouth.

"How many minutes until break ends?" I asked Atsuko.

"45 minutes." she replied.

"Oh please don't tell me." Tadagay and Kukai said at the same time.

Atsuko and I looked at Tadagay and Kukai.

"It's time to visit Seiyo High School!" Atsuko and I said happily.

Me and Atsuko grabbed Mahiru by his wrists and we started running towards Seiyo High School. Tadagay and Kukai chased after us. Atsuko pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Hey Ikuto! Where are you right now?" she said into the phone while still running. "Are your friends with you?" She listened for bit. "Kay bye!"

Then she turned to me.

"They're at the front."

We kept running for a minute and we reached the high school. I immediately spotted Ikuto's blue hair and went over there.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Yo," Makoto said.

"Hi," Sebastian said.

"Sup." Ikuto said.

"Sebastian, Makoto, meet Mahiru," Atsuko said gesturing to Mahiru. "His favorite singer is Utau Hoshina and his favorite actor is Lulu de Morcef."

"I see what you're doing now," Ikuto said smirking. "Hold on sis, I'll get them."

Ikuto went into the high school to get the special guests. Just then, Tadagay and Kukai caught up with us.

"Atsuko-chan is Ikuto-san's sister?" Mahiru asked.

"They're more similar than they look." Makoto said.

"Ikuto has a second sister too." Sebastian said. "Kukai here is dating her."

"Speak of the devil. There she is." Makoto said, nodding over to Ikuto.

Mahiru was about to turn around, but Kukai covered his eyes.

"Kukai!" Utau said.

She ran over and hugged Kukai. Kukai's hands slipped from Mahiru's eyes and Mahiru saw Utau and Lulu. He looked at Atsuko, Ikuto, and me with complete disbelief in his eyes.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Atsuko-chan and Ikuto-san are related to Utau-san?"

"Yup! Her real last name is Tsukuyomi." I said.

"And Kukai-kun's dating her."

"Yup!"

In the background, Tadagay kissed Lulu on the cheek. Lulu blushed.

"Tadagay-kun's dating Lulu-san?" he asked.

"Yup!

"Hi! You must be Mahiru," Lulu said. "Ikuto said you wanted to meet Utau and I."

"Uhmm.. Yeah!" Mahiru said, slowly getting over the shock. I wish I could be as confident as him. "You're my favorite actor and Utau's my favorite singer."

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart," Lulu said, smiling.

Then Utau came over.

"So you're Kukai's new friend?" Utau asked, looking him over.

"Uhmm.. yea."

"Okaaaaay, Utau stop it. You're making him uncomfortable," I said.

"Sorry," Utau said then stopped.

I looked towards Sebastian and Atsuko and saw them talking. Makoto was joining into their conversation too. Where did Ikuto go?

"Looking for someone?" Mahiru asked.

"No, I'm just seeing if Atsuko wasn't giving anything away." I said.

"Give what away?" Mahiru asked.

"Uhmmm… nothing."

I took out my phone to check the time. We had 5 minutes to get back to class.

"Atsuko, Tadagay, Kukai! Time to leave!" I said.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to school.

* * *

 **~ Timeskip To After School Cuz Who Likes School?~**

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. I packed my things and got ready to leave. Remind me to kill Ikuto next time I see him. During lunch, people kept asking me if I was dating Ikuto. Of course I said no, but they wouldn't stop asking me. UGH. I left my classroom and headed to the front of the school. Waiting for me at the front of the school was Mahiru. Someone nice.

"Did you wait long?" I asked him.

"Nope." he replied.

"Then let's go!" I said.

We walked toward our houses and talked. We talked about his first day and such. He really was cute. I have a feeling tomorrow a bunch of girls will be surrounding him. We finally reached our house and said bye.

"See you in the front of your house at 7:45?" he asked.

"Sure."

I went into my house and took off my shoes. After eating dinner, I took a shower and plopped down on my bed. All I could think about was Mahiru. He was SOOOOOOOOOO cute! I sighed. I decided to sleep very early tonight and turned off the lights. I fell asleep into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Eve: Was this short?

Amu: I don't think so.

Eve: I think this is about 3 pages on Google Docs. I don't know cuz i'm on my IPad.

Ikuto: Why aren't you on your laptop?

Eve: Cuz I was hanging out with my friends but they decided to watch Law and Order.

Amu: Why don't you watch with them?

Eve: Because it's not anime.

Ikuto: On that note, R&R. I want this to end so I can take a nap.

Eve: Me too!

All: Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Eve: *is humming happily*

Ikuto: She's happy. What happened?

Amu: Something good obviously.

Eve: We just finished season 1 of our second fanfic. Tina's still working on it rn since we have lots of chapters prepared for this one.

Ikuto: second fanfic?

Amu: You made another one when you haven't finished this one? You do have a life right?

Eve: Of course! I'm going on a vacation on the weekends. Or tomorrow. Tina's uploading the first chapter for me on Saturday. Now the disclaimer so I can go back to writing the other fanfic.

Amu&Ikuto: Eve and Tina do not own Shugo Chara. It is owned by PeachPit. They only own the plot, Oc's, etc.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **~ Three Months Later ~**

Today was the last day of school before winter break. December 16th. The last 3 months were crazy. Mahiru suddenly got popular and there are rumors that Mahiru and I are dating. We both denied EVERYTHING of course. Thanks to that though, we got closer and I started to develop a crush. Anyways, I woke up and did my daily routine. It was 7:40. I had 5 minutes to finish my breakfast. I started eating my breakfast and finished with 1 minute to spare. I went to the front door and put on my shoes.

"BYE MOM!" I yelled.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun at school!" she called back.

I opened the door and at the steps sat Mahiru.

"Hi Mahiru! Ready to go to school?" I asked him.

"Yup! Let's go." he said standing up.

It was a bit chilly today so I was wearing a black scarf. Like me Mahiru was wearing a scarf. It was the color of our eyes. We headed down the street towards our school. When we got there, people were whispering again.

"When do you think the rumors are going to stop?" I asked Mahiru.

"I think the rumors will stop soon." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." he said smiling.

We went to our separate classes.

"Ayaka!"

I turned around and Tadagay was right in front of me.

"Sebastian just asked Atsuko to the dance and Makoto just asked Amu!" he said happily.

"What did they say?" I asked, curious.

"Let's just say Amu and Atsuko have dates to the dance now." Tadagay said.

Finally! Atsuko and Sebastian have been secretly dating for forever now. I guess they finally decided to tell Ikuto. Hmmm. Amu and Makoto. I know Ikuto's over her now, but still. **(AN: Sorry I don't know how to explain the dance in the story itself so I'm just going to explain it here. The dance is on December 18th and it will be held for Seiyo high schoolers and middle schoolers at Seiyo High School)** Tadagay's going with Lulu and Kukai's going with Utau. Nagihiko finally mustered up the courage to ask Rima yesterday. Rima said yes and now they're going together. I'm the only one without a date.

"Really? Congrats to them." I said.

I went and sat down in my seat.

"Ayaka? You okay?" Atsuko asked me.

"I'm fine."

"If you're thinking you're the only one without a date, just wait." Atsuko said.

I looked at her. What did that mean? Before I could ask her, the bell rang.

 **~ Timeskip To Lunch Cuz It's Important ~**

I took out my lunch and started eating. Everyone came over, but Mahiru.

"Where's Mahiru?" I asked Kukai.

"He'll be here soon."

I heard distant girly screams getting closer and when the door opened, Mahiru quickly came in and closed the door.

"Kukai you are so dead," Mahiru said, glaring at Kukai. Ah I've taught him well.

"What? I didn't say it to every class." Kukai said, laughing.

"You still have no right to tell all the girls that I'm asking someone out from this school today." Mahiru said, pissed.

I almost choked on my food. _HE'S ASKING SOMEONE OUT!?_

He sat down next to me and started eating. We talked to the group a bit, but I kept to myself a bit. When we finished eating, we had 20 minutes left until lunch ended.

"I'm going to go now." Mahiru said.

We all said bye and he left.

"Ayaka, do you have a pen I can borrow?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, hold on." I said.

I dug through my backpack for a pen. When I opened my backpack, the first thing I saw was a rose. There was a note tied to it. I took the rose out and when I looked at everyone, they were all smiling at me.

"Why is there a rose in my backpack?" I asked.

"JUST READ THE NOTE!" they yelled at me.

I untied the note from the rose and read it. It said:

 _Dear Ayaka,_

 _The three months that I have spent with you were great. Honestly, I was a little shy when I first saw you. When I saw you were shy too, so I gained confidence. In the three months I spent with you, I developed feelings for you. So now I'm asking you two questions. Would you like to go to the dance with me and will you be my girlfriend? It's okay to say no. You don't have to feel pity for me. Please tell me your answer soon._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Mahiru. 3_

I got out of my seat and ran over to door. I went outside the classroom and looked for Mahiru. He was standing next to the door and I tackled him.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes?" he said laughing.

"Absolutely!"

I stood up again and held out my hand to help him up. He took my hand and stood up.

"Is this what you meant when you said the rumors would stop soon?" I asked him.

"Yup. The rumors are no longer rumors." he said smiling at me.

Then, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed and blushed a bit redder when he took my hand.

"Let's go tell everyone." he said.

I just nodded. We entered the room, holding hands, and Amu and Atsuko ran over to us.

"Oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-this-happened-YAS!" Atsuko said really quickly.

"Congrats!" Amu said.

The rest of the group came over and hugged us.

"So you guys were in on it?" I asked them, getting crushed between my friends and Mahiru.

"OF COURSE!" they all shouted.

Then the bell rang and I said bye to Mahiru and Kukai.

 **~ Timeskip To After School Cuz Who Likes School?~**

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

I sat on Ayaka's roof and waited for her to get home. I had something really important to ask her. Of course I told no one except Utau, but I told her not to help me. I saw Ayaka, but she was with Mahiru as per usual. They said bye to each other and then something unexpected happened. Mahiru kissed Ayaka on the cheek. And she blushed. HE BEAT ME TO IT. That realization hit me like a stone being thrown at my face. It was painful. I jumped back to my house and got to my room by jumping through the window. I locked my room and flopped onto my bed, face first. Then, I heard a knock.

"Ikuto?" It was Utau.

"What?"

"How'd it go?"

"She already has a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Mahiru beat me."

"I'm going to call her."

"Don't" I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"She chose him. Not me. And I'll have to live with it." I replied, getting a little pissed.

"Fine. But you're still going the dance right?"

"I'll go if you leave right now." I told her.

I heard her footsteps retreating.

"Ikuto~nya?" Yoru said. "Don't let it get to you ~nya. You'll find someone else ~nya."

"Maybe," I said. "Maybe."

I layed there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how I got my heart broken two times. I kept the tears in this time, but it hurt so much more than when Amu broke my heart.

* * *

Eve: This is a bit short.

Ikuto: You broke my heart. Again.

Amu: At least I'm not getting abused.

Eve: SHUT IT! I wanna go back to writing the other fanfic. Oh I just checked our chat and Tina went somewhere. Hmmmm… Whatever.

Amu: R&R please. It makes her day and you know. She really also wants constructive criticism so that she can get better.

All: BAI!


	10. Chapter 10

Eve: Hey guys!

Amu: Welcome back.

Atsuko: Hai!

Eve: Wait, why is Atsuko here and not Ikuto?

Atsuko: Nii-san said he had something to do.

Amu: He's probably napping.

Atsuko: Where's Tina, Eve?

Eve: I don't know. Probably watching anime or being grounded.

Atsuko: Ooh~! What anime?

Eve: IDK.

Amu: It's been awhile since you guys made commentary together right?

Eve: It's because whenever I remember to do this, Tina's doing something else. Now disclaimer please!

Amu: Eve and Tina do not own Shugo Chara. It is owned by PeachPit. They only own Atsuko, Ayaka, Melody, Asuna, Akame, and the plot.

Atsuko & Eve: Enjoy~!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

Today was December 18th. It was the day of the dance. I woke up at 8:00 AM. The dance started at 6PM so I still have plenty of time until the dance. The girls and I went dress shopping yesterday and we all got Christmas colored dresses. Amu got a red, strapless dress that reached her knees. At the end, there were white ruffles. Rima got a white, strapless dress that reached her mid thigh with a sweetheart neckline, a golden heart belt under her cleavage, and white ruffles underneath her belt. Utau got a red, strapless dress that reached her mid thigh with a sweetheart neckline, red sequins, and a silver flower pin that pinned a piece of red fabric that went around her waist and to the floor on her dress. Lulu got a mint green dress that reached her mid thigh with one shoulder strap. The top half was dotted with silver sequins. Atsuko got a white dress that reaches her knees with a sweetheart neckline, lace short sleeves, and a red bow around her waist. I got a red strapless, mermaid style dress, with lace under my cleavage. Then at the bottom, it flowed out and at the ends there were white ruffles. I did my daily routine, ate breakfast, and changed into casual clothes. It was 9:15 when the doorbell rang. I went to get it and at the door were Utau, Lulu, Amu, Rima, and Atsuko. They all had their dresses with them, but they were covered so no one saw the dresses. For some reason Atsuko brought her backback.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We decided to get ready for the dance here!" Atsuko said.

They all filed in and went straight upstairs. I closed the door and followed them.

"Do you have an empty room?" Rima asked me.

"There's one down the hall." I said.

They all went to that room. Utau then dumped a bag on the guest bed.

"Okay so we have about 4 hours before we have to start so I guess we could eat breakfast." Amu said.

"You guys haven't eaten breakfast yet?" I asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"I'll make breakfast then. My mom is at work so don't make a mess." I told them.

30 minutes later breakfast was ready. With the help of Akame I was able to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"BREAKFAST'S READY!" I yelled over to the living room, where the girls were watching TV.

"WE'RE COMING!" Rima yelled back.

"NO WE'RE GONNA EAT WHILE WATCHING TV, BUT YOU PEOPLE HELP BRING OUT THE FOOD."

"GOT IT."

Then we ate breakfast and watched TV.

"Ok people we wasted 45 minutes eating breakfast, but now we have to finish getting ready." Utau said, after all of us finished eating.

"KK, then since we're already wearing our dresses, let's do our hair first. Then makeup." Atsuko planned out.

"Sounds good. So who's going up first?"

"Rima, you, Ayaka, Lulu, me, Amu."

"Alright let's get this show on the road."

After like 2 hours and 15 minutes, we finally finished our hairdos. Rima's hair was curled. The sides were twisted and wrapped around her head like a crown. Utau's was curled and in a side ponytail with bangs. Lulu's hair was curled and the sides were tied into a ponytail at the back. Atsuko's was curled and put up into a high ponytail with bangs. Amu's hair was pulled into a bun, but the sides were twisted and went around her head like a crown. And mine was an ulyana aster hairstyle with pearls in it and bangs.

"Ok girls, we have an hour left to do our makeup. It shouldn't take long." Atsuko said after we were done.

"I don't know how to do makeup." Amu said.

"Then I'll do yours."

"Can I go without it?"

"NO." Atsuko and Utau said in unison.

"Alright people since I'm always prepared for stuff like this, I brought my makeup bag for parties." She said as she dug through her backpack and brought out a giant makeup bag.

"Good lord, your makeup bag took up all the space in your backpack?!" I said, astonished.

"No duh. I already knew that you had a bunch of hair stuff so I brought this." She cleared her throat. "Ok, people this bag has all the stuff we need to look beautiful but I only have this one bag, so use it with care! And make sure to do your makeup matching with your dress."

"Alright." everyone said.

Then we walked over to Atsuko and she laid out everything. _God damn, Atsuko how many makeup tools do you have?!_

* * *

 **~Timeskip To After All This Is Done~**

"There you go." Atsuko said as she put on the finishing touches to Amu's makeup.

"Omg we are going to be the bell of the ball!" Lulu said as we looked at ourselves in the mirror.

"Isn't this too much makeup? My face feels heavy." Amu said.

"Come on Amu, I tried my best to put as little on you as possible." Atsuko said.

Realizing it Atsuko was right. Amu only had black eyeliner, mascara, brown eyeshadow, foundation, contour, and red lipstick. Compared to us, she looked normal. Atsuko had glittery brown eyeshadow, no foundation because she somehow has perfect skin, light pink blush, mascara, black winged eyeliner, and red lipstick. Rima might've put a little bit too much, but it suited her great. She had gold to brown eye shadow, a lot of mascara (her lashes were curlier with the lash curler), blush, a red lipstick, a bit of bronzer, foundation, concealer, and her brows were also a tiny bit more tidy and fuller. Utau had a gold to red ombre eyeshadow winged, black eyeliner, foundation, concealer, and a maroon lipstick. Lulu was a bit on the simple side, but she still put a lot of stuff on her face. She had green eye shadow, mascara (she also used the lash curler), eye liner, pink blush, a light pink lipstick, foundation, concealer, and her brows were fuller and tidier. I on the other hand had a bit more. I had a little less mascara than Rima but it was still a lot, brownish reddish eye shadow, bronzer, a bit of pink blush, contour, and red lipstick that matches my dress.

"Girls we have about 15 minutes to get there, let's go." Amu said, anxious not to be late.

"Wait, I gotta take some selfies and then post them on social media." everyone says at the same time (including me).

"But then we'll be late."

"No it's not called being late, it's called being fashionably late." Lulu said posing for selfies.

"GROUP SELFIE." Atsuko called out. Then all of us besides Amu runs over to her and kept posing.

After like 15 more minutes of that Amu pleaded with us to go and we decided to post them after we had the rest of the photos after the dance.

We were like 15 minutes fashionably late, as Lulu said it, so when we walked inside everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at us.

* * *

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

"Let's go. Our dates should be there already." Nagihiko said as we were just finishing up with figuring out how to tie ties and bowties.

"Yea we got 15 minutes, we should be on time." I said eyeing Mahiru, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go, I can't wait to see Ayaka." Mahiru said.

"Me either…" I murmured.

"Did you say something Ikuto nii-chan?" Tadagay asked.

"I can't wait to go to the dance." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Me too. But I can't wait to see Lulu more!" Tadagay said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Let's go." I said getting even more creeped out noticing the other love doves

When we arrived, the other guys left me trying to find their dates, while I had to deal with girls surrounding me from everywhere.

After about 15 minutes I finally escaped, and the guys finally found me.

"The girls aren't here." Tadagay said about to cry.

"They'll be here soon." Sebi said.

"Then let's enjoy ourselves until they get here." Nagihiko said.

"Alright."

But right when we were leaving, the door opened and 6 beautiful girls walked in and became the bell of the ball. The six girls were Ayaka, Atsuko, Utau, Rima, Lulu, and Amu. They walked over to us, and all the guys stopped staring, realizing that they were their dates.

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

"You guys are already here!" Atsuko said.

"We were on time unlike you girls." Ikuto said.

"Hey Ayaka, can we talk?" Utau said.

"Sure."

"Come on." Utau grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"Ok, first things first, when you get back in there, play along with me that we were talking about a surprise for our dates. Actually I do have one, but this is for your own good so I'm letting you in on this. Got it?"

"Yea. But what are you trying to tell me?"

"Ikuto has a crush on you."

"WHAAA-" Utau covered my mouth.

"SHHH! Anyways, the day that Ikuto decided to ask you out, it seemed that Mahiro had already asked you out."

"Was it by chance 2 days ago?"

"Yes."

"Oh god, Ikuto should've asked me earlier! Mahiru asked me out that day!" I said kind of disappointed that I was between 2 hot guys' love.

"So are you saying you like Ikuto?" Utau asked, eyebrows raised.

I blushed.

"I-I don't know who I like more." I said turning my head away from Utau.

"So you like both of them?"

I nodded.

"Let me tell you something Amu had to learn herself." Utau said. "There is a fine line between 'like' and 'love'. You just have to find the difference between the two before you break someone's heart."

I look down at my feet.

"How do you know which is which?"

"When you think it's right." Utau said.

I frowned.

"Wipe that frown off your face right now. We ARE going back in and have fun." Utau said. "Also no one else knows but me so don't tell anyone."

"How could no one notice?"

"He did a good job hiding his emotions I guess."

I sighed and tried my best to smile.

"Okay let's go back in." I said.

* * *

Eve: I hate myself for writing this right now. It just feels like... it was written by a noob. Though I'm still one, I like to think I've gotten better. I was going to edit it but i was like, "How should I do it?" and of course I come up with an idea for another fanfic after I thought that. What do you guys think?

Atsuko: *is daydreaming about Sebastian*

Amu: *is daydreaming about Makoto*

Eve: I've created two monsters. Okay then. Next chapter is the actual dance~! And of course I'm gonna introduce a new person as well! Who do you think it will be? A girl? A boy to add to Ayaka's harem? Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome and NEEDED. And as far as I see I'm not seeing many reviews. Wow, out of about 400 views there's only 8 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! See you next week!


	11. Chapter 11

Eve: School sucks so bad and I've only been in it for three days.

Amu: Why?

Eve: Because I can't sleep until like 2 AM and then I have to wake up at 7, not to mention I don't get home until 6PM so I barely get anytime to touch this fanfic AND my mom says I can't watch anime on the weekends so I have to wait for Tina and she has an extra jampacked schedule.

Ikuto: Wow. That's… interesting.

Eve: I'm also making her a birthday gift because it's on Monday and I haven't even started.

Amu: *facepalm* You're kidding.

Eve: I'm not and do the disclaimer pls. Even on Friday I have homework.

Amu & Ikuto: Eve and Tina do not own Shugo Chara. It is owned by PeachPit. They only own the plot, Melody, Ayaka, Atsuko, Asuna, and Akame.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

I saw Utau and Ayaka leave, thinking what they were gonna talk about.

"Hey Ikuto, can we talk?" Mahiru asked.

"Hmm? Sure." I said, hiding my uncertainty.

"We can't talk here, over there." Mahiru said, pointing to a place where not many people were.

"Uhh. Ok?" I said, now even more uncertain.

We walked over there and then he started talking. "Hey Ikuto, do you like Ayaka?"

"What would you say if I said yes?" I said, very carefully.

"I would tell you to back off." he said, giving me Ayaka's famous glare.

"She really rubbed off on you. And to answer your question, I don't like her." I lied. Kind of. I don't like Ayaka, I know that much.

"Still, if I see you trying to flirt with her or anything like that you are dead." Mahiru said, giving me one last angry look and left to join Ayaka and Utau who just came back.

"Hey Utau, what did you and Ayaka talk about?" I asked, tense.

"We were talking about something that's a surprise for after the dance." Utau said.

"Yes, it's really special!" Ayaka said, smiling brightly. But it seemed forced.

"Oh. I see." I said, relaxing a little.

"Mahiru, can we dance?" Ayaka asked Mahiru.

"Of course." Mahiru said.

I watched them as they danced together across the dance floor and laughed together. But something was kind of off. Again, Ayaka seemed to be forcing her laughter a bit.

"Excuse me?" said a voice I didn't know.

I turned around. The source of the voice was a girl with blonde hair and cobalt grey eyes. I have to admit she was beautiful. She was wearing a white, sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline that reached her calf and had a green and silver ribbon at her waist. Her hair was curled and her bangs were clipped to the left with a snowflake clip. She had no makeup on besides light pink lipstick. And she has a Shugo Chara. A girl. Her Shugo Chara had long blonde hair that reached her knees, chocolate brown eyes, a schoolgirl outfit, and she was holding a violin.

"Yes?" I answered her.

"You're that guy who's always surrounded by girls during lunch and break right?" she asked, a smile on her face. At least it was genuine.

"Yeah. And you're that new girl right?" I asked.

"Kaori Fujimoto. 15. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. 18. Pleased to meet you too." I shook her hand.

We talked for a bit. We talked about our interests and about our Shugo Charas. Her Shugo Chara's name is Melody. Apparently we both play the violin. Thankfully, she likes someone else so I don't have to worry about that. She's funny and easygoing too. She would be a great friend. While we were talking, I'm pretty sure I felt glares from guys. GUYS. Well, that proves she's popular. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ayaka and Mahiru resting. I decided to show Mahiru that I don't like Ayaka so he'd get off my case.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked Kaori.

"Sure!"

We went to the dance floor and started dancing. We talked while dancing and ended up laughing a lot. I really have to introduce her to everyone else. Especially Utau. Utau will love Kaori.

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

Mahiru and I danced for about 1 hour before we got tired. It was 7:16 now. The dance ended at 10:00 but we could leave whenever we want. We were talking when I spotted Ikuto on the dancefloor. He was with another person. This person was a VERY beautiful girl. Blonde hair and gray eyes. I saw a small floating thing next to her too. Her smile was contagious and she looked around 15.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kukai said, coming over with Utau.

"Nothing much." Mahiru said. "We're just taking a break."

"Actually I have a question." I said.

"What?" Utau asked.

"Do any of you guys know who that girl is?" I asked, nodding over to the girl dancing and laughing with Ikuto.

"Not at all." Kukai said.

"She's the new girl at our school," Utau said. "15. something."

"Kaori Fujimoto." Mahiru said, staring disbelievingly at the girl.

"YOU KNOW HER?!" we all yelled. A few people looked at us like we were crazy.

"She was a friend of mine before I moved." he replied.

"Well it's time to call Ikuto and his friend over." Kukai said. He looked at Utau.

"IKUTO!" Utau shouted, waving her hands in the air.

Ikuto heard and talked to Kaori for a bit and they both came over to us.

* * *

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

"IKUTO!" I heard Utau shout.

"Uhmm… my friends are calling me. Do you want to come with?" I asked Kaori.

"Sure!" she said, a smile still on her face.

"Just warning you they're a crazy bunch."

"I'll be fine."

We started walking over and it turned out it was only Utau, Kukai, Mahiru, and Ayaka.

"Mahiru?" Kaori asked, smile gone replaced with a look of shock.

"How's life Kaori?" Mahiru said, a little pissed.

"Wait. You two know each other?" I said, in complete and utter disbelief.

"Yes. We were friends before he moved without a goodbye and without calling me for the past 3 months and making me worry for no reason when he's obviously safe and sound." Kaori said, also getting angry.

"Sorry." Mahiru said, suddenly scared. My only question is why he's scared of Kaori. "Anyways, why did you move here?"

"Seiyo has a good music program." Kaori answered, a smile back on her face.

"Oh yea, you play the violin right?" Mahiru asked. She glared at Mahiru, not as scary as Ayaka's but still scary, and he got the idea.

"Say Kaori, who do you have a crush on?" Atsuko asked, smirking, popping out of nowhere. Most likely thinking about their ship name or something.

"Umm…." She blushed. "Well it's -"

"Not important right now, we'll talk about this after the dance." I said, looking at Atsuko. She really needs to fix this problem of hers. "Anyways let's go dance."

Kaori gave me smile that said 'thank you' and we headed to the dance floor.

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

Say Kaori, who do you have a crush on?" Atsuko asked, smirking. Most likely thinking about their ship name or something.

"Umm…." She blushed. "Well it's -"

"Not important right now, we'll talk about this after the dance." Ikuto said, saving Kaori from saying her crush. "Anyways, let's go dance."

Ikuto and Kaori headed back to the dance floor. Kaori gave him a smile and he gave her smirk in return. They started dancing again, and they looked so happy. And I was here unsure about which gorgeous guy I should date. What if Ikuto's happy with Kaori? Then I should be happy with Mahiru. Right? I glanced over Utau and saw her growling at Ikuto.

"Ayaka are you ok? It seems like you've been forcing yourself to be happy." Mahiru said.

 _God damn he's good at reading emotions._ "Yea I'm fine, just thinking too much."

"Alright." Mahiru said, but his worry didn't leave his face.

"Really I'm fine." I said, forcing myself to smile.

"Ok, maybe some dancing will cheer you up." Mahiru said.

"Yea, maybe it will." I said standing up, and walking to the dance floor.

* * *

 **~Timeskip to After Dance~**

"Wow that was wonderful!" Atsuko said. Then suddenly smirking she asked Kaori, "So Kaori it's after the dance, who's your crush?"

"It's a secret." she said, winking.

"What? Darn it." Atsuko said, pouting.

Kaori laughed. Tadagay, Lulu, Makoto, Amu, Nagihiko, and Rima left earlier so we were heading to Kaori's house. Which just happens to be next to Ikuto's house.

"WAIT HOW DID WE NOT KNOW WE HAD A NEW NEIGHBOR?" Atsuko and Utau asked.

"Maybe because we're out of the house too much?" Ikuto suggested. "Plus she only moved into the house yesterday. She was living in an apartment for a while before she moved here."

"Ikuto… how do you know all this? Are you interested in her?" Atsuko said, smirking again.

Sebastian and Kukai ended up laughing and I just stood there silently. I don't think Mahiru liked that Ikuto might be interested in Kaori either.

"No reason." Ikuto said,his ears turning red. And for some reason Mahiru seemed kind of happy. Wait. Ikuto, half blushing, Mahiru is kinda happy. OMG. Then if I'm right then, Mahiru and Ikuto are, or were, fighting for my love.

"It isn't common knowledge to know something that most people don't know." Atsuko said still smirking.

"Oh shut up." Ikuto said leaving.

"Come one Utau, Kaori. We better go or he's gonna wander around again."

"Yea. Come one Kao-chan **(AN: If you get this reference, THANK YOU. If not, idc. ~Tina)**." Utau said.

"Utau, you already made a nickname for her?" Atsuko said running off.

"Duh." Utau said running after Atsuko.

"AH! WAIT UTAU! ATSUKO!" Kaori said running after them.

"Ok. Let's go home Ayaka." Mahiru said.

"Yea. Let's go." I said tired.

Halfway home I was kind of dizzy. Probably from all the dancing I did, and felt faint.

"Hey Ayaka you look sick. Are you ok?"

"I am kinda dizzy."

Then my knees buckled and I fell. I landed in Mahiru's arms. At least I thought that it was Mahiru's arms. It kinda felt like arms of 2 different people. Then I heard Mahiru yelling something about going to hell, and then I heard Ikuto say something like she's mine, not yours. It might as well have been a dream because everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Eve: I'm now freaking out because I might not be able to write this very often. And this chapter is short in my terms! I have no idea what the hell Tina's doing right now either.

Amu & Ikuto: SHORT?!

Ikuto: It's four pages on Docs.

Eve: Yea. Compared to the new fanfic I'm working on it's short. I haven't even divided it into chapters yet and it's like… 40 pages? Maybe more?

Amu: … Please R&R. It makes this crazy person who writes more than necessary happy. She'll probably be focusing on this one more though, now that school has started.

Everyone: BAIIIIII!

* * *

 **AN: Uhmm wow. Ikuto is very OOC this chapter. I just noticed that. Sorry guys. I need to freshen up my skills again.**


	12. Chapter 12

Eve: HELLO CHILDREN!

Ikuto & Amu: ... *stares at Eve judgingly*

Eve: What? It's not like I'm sleep deprived and still have homework to do.

Amu: But you are sleep deprived.

Ikuto: And you have homework.

Eve: Not as much as Tina because she is currently making the cover for the new fanfic! And it's because it's a school project that she's actually putting effort into it!

Amu: Are you gonna tell them the news or what?

Eve: Oh right. So~. I have finally finished this fanfic so I want to see if you guys want me to post it all at the same time or just stick to the schedule. And when I finish this one, I'll be posting a new fanfic that will hopefully have many, many chapters ready. Or it will be done. Either one. Maybe. Maybe not. Okay most likely not because of f*cking school. First week and I already had 3 projects. And I get homework on the weekends. And weekly tests. We seriously just started school last Wednesday and I learned nothing. Math did nothing; science bunch of stupid ass projects that I already learned about; english, getting to know the class, finding quotes online, and making a book cover (what Tina's working on rn); history, writing the f*cking vocab and people of a chapter in our book without actually reading it. Oh my god that's a long rant.

Ikuto: Ya think?

Eve: Before this gets too long I wanna say, as usual, Tina and I do not own Shugo Chara. It owned by PeachPit. We only own the OC's and plot.

All: Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Hey she's becoming conscious again!"

"Call Mahiru!"

"On it!"

"Is she gonna stay like that for the rest of the day? It's kinda scary."

Then I sat up and rubbed my head. And I felt a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." I heard Mahiru whisper into my ear.

"Mahiru what's going on?"

"You seemed to have a sudden fever and you passed out when you were walking home with Mahiru." Amu said.

"But then-" Rima started to say but got cut off by Mahiru's glare. "Never mind, he can tell you that himself."

"Everyone out of the room please. I need to talk with Mahiru." I said, feeling dizzy again.

I saw a hint of 'you know the plan' in Atsuko's eyes so I said, "Akame, Asuna. Please guard the door so that no one will try to eavesdrop on us."

"Yes ma'am!" Asuna said.

"Ok…" Akame said extremely tired.

"Alright people, out of the room. Out of the room!" Asuna said.

"Just go downstairs so I can go to sleep ok?" Akame said a little bit more awake this time.

"Alright alright, we won't eavesdrop. Let's go girls." Utau said.

"Awwww, fine." Atsuko said, pouting.

After everyone was out of the room and Mahiru checked if the coast was clear, he started talking.

"I know you are wondering what happened so I'm just going to tell you."

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 **~Mahiru's POV~**

"Hey Ayaka you look sick. Are you ok?" I said.

"I am kinda dizzy." Ayaka said, looking like she was going to fall at anytime.

Then her knees buckled and she fell, and I caught her. But I wasn't the only the only one. Ikuto caught her too.

"What the hell?! Ikuto what are you doing here?"

"She's mine, not yours." Ikuto said casually.

Then I noticed that Ayaka had already passed out, and Ikuto yanked her from my grip.

"Hey!"

"Keep this in mind Mahiru, she'll never be yours." Ikuto said, growling. Then he held her bridal style.

Behind Ikuto, Kaori, Utau, and Atsuko ran up.

"Ikuto! Why are carrying Ayaka and why did we hear yelling?" Atsuko said, pooped.

"Go talk to Mahiru, he'll tell you everything. But I'm leaving." Ikuto said, running towards Ayaka's house.

 **~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"So that's basically what happened." Mahiru said, having an aura around him.

"Oh my god… I was right." I whispered, mentally facepalming myself.

"Wait, you KNEW that Ikuto liked you?"

"Actually I just made guesses." I said, careful not to drag Utau into this.

"That jerk… telling me that you were his." Mahiru said, clenching his fists.

"But he was blushing when Atsuko accused him of liking Kaori." I said.

"It was probably an act so I would let my guard down. Unfortunately it worked." Mahiru said, tense.

I felt about ready to cry, but I couldn't start crying right then so I kept it in.

"It's ok… I'll talk to him." I said putting my hand on his.

"You can't. Ever since then no one saw him."

"What?! Then could he be…" I murmured.

"Ayaka? Do you know something about where he could be?"

"What? Oh, no. I just thought about why he did that."

"I see. Well, you stay and rest. You're not in the best shape right now."

"Alright. See you later."

Then Mahiru left and Atsuko and Utau came it.

"Are you feeling alright?" Utau said, with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes. I'm feeling a lot better. But have you seen Ikuto? I need to talk to him."

"No… Ever since he carried you off like that no one saw him or Yoru." Utau said.

"But I have an idea of where he could be." Atsuko said, about to cry.

"Me too." I said.

"You do? Where?" Utau asked.

"I promised him that I would never tell anyone, and I am going to honor that promise." I said, a bit more dizzy.

"Then how are we going to know where you're thinking of?" Utau asked.

"I'll go with you."

"Ayaka! You can't! You might pass out again." Atsuko said, worried.

"It's fine. I've been resting after all."

"Alright, if you say so." Utau said.

"Then let's go. There's a chance that he'll leave soon if we don't hurry."

* * *

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

"Ikuto ~Nya, we can't live here forever ~nya." Yoru said.

"I know. We'll leave soon, we're running out of food anyways." I said, distracted because I was thinking of Ayaka.

"Ok ~Nya, I'm going to take a nap ~Nya."

"Ok."

After 5 minutes, I heard Ayaka's voice. Then Atsuko's, then Utau's.

"What are they doing here…" I whispered.

"He showed me this place a couple weeks ago. He said that this was an emergency place to stay." Ayaka said. Then, she spotted me but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Hey this is the place where he brought Amu to when he was giving her one of his little talks a couple months ago." Atsuko said.

"So this must be where he goes when he disappears." Utau said.

"Looks like he's not here, but you two go on ahead. I have something that I need to check out." Ayaka said as she looked at me.  
"Um, ok." They said at the same time.

Then she walked over to where I was and she said, "We need to talk."

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

"Looks like he's not here, but you two go on ahead. I have something that I need to check out." I said, looking at Ikuto.

"Um, ok." they said at the same time.

When they walked out, I walked over to Ikuto and said, "We need to talk."

He crawled out of his hiding spot and asked, "About what?"

"Wait." I said and checked if the others were eavesdropping, but they weren't. "It's really simple, do you like me?"

"I- I do." he said, blushing and turning away.

"Then, when were you planning to ask me out?"

"2 days before the dance, but it seemed like Mahiru beat me to it."

"So you knew that he already asked me out."

"Yea."

"How?"

"Won't tell."

"Ok, it's fine." I said, getting a bit dizzy again. "But when I passed out after the dance, were you watching Mahiru and I?"

He stayed quiet for a bit then said, "Yes."

"Ok. Then, not that I'm offended or something, why did you tell Mahiru that I was yours and not his?" I said getting extremely dizzy now.

"I just like you that much."

"Alright, listen. I love you as much as I love Mahiru so no need to fight over me." I said feeling like I'm going to pass out any time soon.

"Ok." He said. He seemed like he was about to say something else but then he looked at me. "Hey Ayaka, are you feeling ok? You don't look so good."

"No, no I feel fine. Just come back when you're ready, I'm going now." I stood up, but then I fell. Into Ikuto's arms.

"Hey! Stop pushing yourself so much! You're going to pass out again!" Ikuto said, but his face got blurry.

"I don't feel so good." Then I passed out.

* * *

Eve: Okay so I know it's a short chapter but honestly Tina did most of the work. When we wrote this it was… summer so I was at summer school doing nothing but sitting there in class.

Amu:... Stop doing that.

Eve: Why? It's not like I learned anything. *a timer goes off* Well crap. I need to do homework. See ya! *runs off*

Ikuto: … She needs to have better time management.

Amu: But she still somehow manages to post something every week.

Ikuto: True.

Amu: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome. And tell the crazy lady who just left if you want the rest of the story at once. See you next week!

Ikuto: Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Eve: Chapters are getting weird. You can tell me and Tina were getting frustrated with this story.

Utau: Mhmm

Kukai: You should just post this all at once and be done with it.

Eve: I know, I know. I should just focus on the other two huh?

Utau: Yea you should. Otherwise you will forget to update something. You almost forgot to do the… what's it called? UtaPri one.

Eve: Shut it. I'm here, I'm alive, and I posted the chapter before the end of the day so ha!

Kukai: Not to mention you have two other fanfics that you haven't posted yet, but you have two other fanfics you haven't posted yet.

Eve: Uhhhh, I haven't come up with a name for those yet. And one of them takes a lot of work so I want to have lots of chapters ready when I don't have time for it. And the second one is for fun when I can't come up with ideas for other stories. Plus I don't work on them often anymore because of school.

Utau: *mumbles under breath* Yet you are making another one, not to mention an original story.

Eve: *coldly and evilly* What was that?

Utau: N-Nothing.

Eve: No no I think I heard something.

Utau: You didn't. *they continue bickering*

Kukai: Okay then. Eve and Tina do not own Shugo Chara. They only own the plot and OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

"Ok." I said, then looked at Ayaka. She did not look ok. "Hey Ayaka, are you feeling ok? You don't look so good." I said a bit worried.

"No,no I feel fine. Just come back when you're ready, I'm going now." She stood up, but then she fell into my arms.

"Hey! Stop pushing yourself so much! You're going to pass out again!" I said, getting extremely worried.

"I don't feel so good." She said, then passed out.

"Oh god." I felt her forehead, but my hand retreated as soon as I touched her forehead. She was on fire!

So I picked her up bridal style and eventually got Yoru to wake up, and walked outside.

"She sure is taking her sweet time." Utau said.

"UGGHHH I'M SO BORED." Atsuko yelled. "HOW MUCH LONGER IS THAT GIRL GONNA TAKE?!"

"Not long at all." I said.

Then they both looked at me and covered their mouths. Utau was the first to speak. "Omg… Ikuto where were you?"

"Not important right now. We have to worry about Ayaka first."

Then they noticed that I was carrying her. "OH MAI GAWD. WHAT HAPPENED?!" Atsuko screamed.

"I'll tell you on the way back. But we need to go right now."

"Alright. Misaki Chara Change." Atsuko said.

"Eru, Chara Change." Utau said.

Then we were on our way.

"So what happened?!" Atsuko said.

"Basically when you guys came in, she already saw me. Th-"

"YOU WERE ALREADY THERE?!" They screamed in unison.

"Yes now be quiet. Anyways, when she told you guys to leave, she was really saying that she wanted to have a private talk with me." I said, thinking about it. _I love you as much as I love Mahiru…_ "But then at the end of our talk, she didn't look good at all and passed out. When I felt her forehead, she was burning up. So I carried her out to see you guys complaining why she was taking so long to 'check something out'. And that basically what happened."

"Oh god." Utau said.

Then the rest of the way we jumped (Atsuko and I) and flew (Utau) in silence.

"Where are they?!" I heard Mahiru scream as we got to Ayaka's house.

"I'm sorry! It's just that when you left Utau and Atsuko went to check on her, but then when we walked in, they were gone and they left a note!" Amu said as we got to Ayaka's house and hid behind the wall.

"Ok, what did the note say?" Mahiru said, kind of getting in control in of his anger.

"Uhh. We're going to talk to Ikuto. Bai."

"That's it?"

"Yea."

"WTF I TOLD HER TO REST." Mahiru screamed so loudly that Ayaka heard it in her sleep and groaned. Worried that someone might hear, I covered her mouth.

"But knowing her, she'll be back any minute." Rima said, trying to calm Mahiru down. I peeked through the window and saw her hiding in the cabinet though.

"I'm going in." I said standing up.

"WHAT NO! IF MAHIRU SEES YOU CARRYING AYAKA YOU'LL DIE." Utau and Atsuko both screamed/whispered.

"But where else can she go?!" I whisper-yelled.

Utau and Atsuko looked at each other then said, "Your room."

My brain was like BLUSH. BLUSH RIGHT NOW. But I kept it under control, didn't blush, and kept my cool. "WHAT?! WHY CAN'T SHE GO INTO YOUR ROOMS?!"

"Because my room is a mess." Utau said.

"Same here." Atsuko said.

"And your room is always nice and tidy. But if you don't want to help her then I guess we'll just have to use Mahiru's room." Utau said, kind of smirking.

My first thought: _Ok, that is going way too F*****g far._

My second thought: _No. NO THAT AIN'T HAPPENING SHE'S GOING TO MY ROOM._

"She's going to my room." I said, then left.

"YAS!" I heard Utau whisper-scream.

After a bit, we were in my room and I laid her down on my bed. I got a wet towel and put it on her forehead. Then after about 15 minutes someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in Ikuto? It's mom."

CRAP. I can't have mom seeing me with a girl in my bed passed out. "Uhhh… Just a moment mom!" Then I quickly got in bed and grabbed a book and started to pretend to read. "Come in mom!"

Then mom came in, "Atsuko is baking some cookies and she wanted me to give you this." Then mom walked over to my bed and left a note and a box on my bedside table.

"Alright mom tell Atsuko I said thanks and that I'll be checking it out later."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Then mom left.

"God that woman is going to give me a heart attack one day." I murmured.

Then Ayaka groaned then said, "Ugh. Where am I? Why is it so dark? And is there someone beside me?"

 _Oh snap, Ayaka you just had to wake up at the worst moment ever._

"Ayaka you're awake?" I said, trying not to panic.

"Yea I feel much better but where am I?"

"Hold on."

"Ok."

Then I got off the bed as softly as I could and lifted the covers.

"Why am I in your room? With just you and me?"

"Ok, so where do I start?" I murmured to myself. _Duh, at the tree_ my brain said. "So you remember the talk we had at the tree?"

"Yea."

"You passed out right then, so I carried you back to your house but Mahiru was on a rampage so I didn't want to get us both in trouble so I took you here. I wanted you to stay in either Atsuko's or Utau's rooms but they said that it was too 'messy'."

"Ohhhh. Ok that makes sense."

Then things got really quiet and awkward.

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

I woke up in a dark place that was really humid with a body beside me. _Where tf am I?_

"Ugh. Where am I? Why is it so dark? And is there someone beside me?" I said, hoping that someone would hear.

"Ayaka you're awake?" I heard Ikuto say.

"Yea I feel much better but where am I?"

"Hold on."

"Ok."

Then I felt that someone get off the bed _I have a hunch that that was Ikuto._ Then I saw him lift the covers.

I thought that I was in my room, but I was soooo wrong. It was Ikuto's room. I recognized it by the white violin case. But then I also noticed that I was alone, in his bed, with him beside me.

"Why am I in your room? With just you and me?"

"OK, so where do I start?" He murmured. "So you remember the talk we had at the tree?

"Yea."

"You passed out right then, so I carried you back to your house but Mahiru was on a rampage so I didn't want to get us both in trouble so I took you here. I wanted you to stay in either Atsuko's or Utau's rooms but they said that it was too 'messy'."

"Ohhhh. Ok that makes sense."

And then it got awkward. Both of us didn't say anything. After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ikuto asked.

"Dad."

"Crap! HIDE." Ikuto whispered. "Uh, hold on dad!"

"Ok." Ikuto's dad said.

I had no idea where to hide, but Ikuto most likely didn't think because he climbed in bed with me and pulled the covers over my head. I, on the other hand, curled up into a ball next to Ikuto.

"Come in."

"Ok Ikuto, Utau wanted me to give you this."

"K, I'll check it out later."

"Alright."

 _GOD CAN YOU JUST GO NOW?!_ I thought.

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner."

"See ya dad."

Then I heard the door close and Ikuto climbed off the bed, and lifted the covers.

"Are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault."

Then things got really quiet again, and Ikuto started to look at the stuff that Utau gave him. It was 2 notes and a box. The first note read,

 _Have fun with Ayaka. ~Atsuko._

I stared at the note in silence and Ikuto at a dark aura around him. "Atsuko you are so dead."

"What's in the box?" I asked trying to get his mind off of Atsuko.

"I don't know, let's see." he said kind of getting chill again.

He opened it and it had a bunched of pictures of me. One of them was me in my school swimsuit. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Ayaka. Here you can have your pictures back. I never thought that Atsuko would steal them from you."

"These aren't mine, they're all Atsuko's. And if she's giving them to you that means they're yours." I said looking at one where I was doing the peace sign and smiling at the camera.

"Ok, then. I'll keep some of them." Ikuto said. And even though it was dark and the lights weren't on, he was blushing.

Then I noticed that one of them was when we were doing the Spin the Bottle and Ikuto was kissing me. I blushed as red as rubies.

"Hey what are you blushing at?" Ikuto asked and looked at the photo I was looking at. "Oh. -sigh- I swear to god Atsuko you are dead. What about you Ayaka? Are you going to kill her too?"

I didn't hear him because I was studying the picture. I was on the ground pressed down by Ikuto, his face straining to stand up. But there was also one more feature that I couldn't get my eyes off. He was blushing.

"Ayaka?" Ikuto asked. "Hello?"

Then I felt a shake on my shoulder and looked up. "Hey Ayaka are you alright? I've been calling you for like a minute already."

"Oh sorry." I said, out of my trance.

"What were you looking so hard at? Were you trying to figure out who was on top of me?" He asked.

"Yes. But looks like I can't see them." I said, faking disappointment so he doesn't get suspicious.

"Oh, you could've asked you know, but it was Tadagay, Amu, and the Shugo Charas."

"Really?" I said, faking being pissed off. "I think I need to have a talk with them."

 _I REALLY LOVE THEM RIGHT NOW!_ I thought. _Wait. I shouldn't be thinking this. I have a boyfriend. AHHHHH, I'M SO CONFUSED!_

"Well you should get going before Mahiru loses it even more." Ikuto said. "Don't tell him you were here. I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Sure. I'll just climb out the window." I said, opening the window. Suddenly I started getting dizzy again and fell backwards, but Ikuto caught me.

"You're such a handful." he said. "I'll carry you halfway there. You'll go the rest of the way yourself."

I just nodded. He Chara Changed again and he picked me up bridal style. We went halfway in silence and then he put me down.

"Be careful," he said, concern in his eyes.

I just nodded. He jumped away and I started walking towards my house. By the time I got there, it was 5:37 PM and the sun was starting to set. I walked into my house and closed the front door.

"I'm home!" I said.

One, two, three, four heads popped out from the corner. Mahiru, Amu, Rima, and Lulu.

"ARE YOU OK?! ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE?! ARE YOU DIZZY?! DO YOU NEED WATER OR FOOD?! RIMA GET HER SOME WATER AND FOOD." Mahiru screamed, worriedly. And Rima ran to the kitchen to get food and water.

"Um… I'm fine."

"ARE YOU SURE?!"

"Yes."

Mahiru sighed and hugged me, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

I patted his head and said, "I won't. I can't promise it, but I'll try."

"So, did you talk with Ikuto?" Mahiru asked, pulling himself away from me.

"No."

"Really? Why were you gone so long then?"

"Um. Because there was a lot of places that I thought Ikuto might be at."

"Ayaka, here." Rima said, and gave me cookies and milk.

"Thanks."

"Ok, I guess I was worried over nothing."

"Mhmm." I said, mouth full of milk and cookies.

"Well, now that I know that you're fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Mahiru, Rima, Amu, and Lulu left, leaving me alone. I headed into the kitchen to get more food. On the fridge I saw a note from my mom.

 _Ayaka,_

 _I'm away on a business trip. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks so be good. Don't mess up the house and have a good Christmas. I left your present in your room._

 _~Mom_

Great. She's gone for Christmas. Again. I opened the fridge and saw a sandwich already made for me. I grabbed it and got some water too. I headed upstairs to my room. I plopped my food and water on my bedside dresser and sat down on my bed, when I was greeted by Asuna.

"AYAKA!" She flew over to me and hugged my face.

"Asuna, calm down." I said, pulling her off my face.

"Sorry! I'm happy you're back is all." she said.

"No I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Where's Akame?" I asked.

"Sleeping in her egg." Asuna said, pointing to Akame's egg, which was sitting on my desk.

"Makes sense. It's past her bedtime."

"Mhmm!"

Asuna went to the desk and started drawing, while I ate my food and watched anime on my laptop.

* * *

Eve: So I have decided to post all the chapters up. Because honestly me and Tina were like "This has gone sh*tty too fast." So we rushed to the end. I've had it ready for a week now and I'm just like, "You know what? I'm just gonna upload it all at once and focus on the other fanfics." So that's what I'm doing! It will be sh*tty but hey! It's my first fanfiction. What'd ya expect? Of course I'll be trying to make my other fanfics better now so look forward to that. And as always! Love ya!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

*ring**ring*. *ring* *ring*. I sat up and grabbed my phone.

"What?" I asked irritably, answering the call.

"IT'S SHOPPING TIME!" yelled the girls.

"All of you are gonna wish you never did that." I said, venom lacing my every word.

"Meep! Sorry!" they said.

"You better be sorry. And why do we have to go shopping?" I asked, yawning.

"For Christmas presents!" they all said. A couple duh's and obviously's were heard.

"Where?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

"The shopping district." Atsuko said. "We're all waiting for you already."

"Give me 20 minutes." I said, getting out of bed.

"K. See you later!"

I hung up and went to my closet choosing what to wear. Today, I chose to wear a red cardigan, jeans, black leather high heeled ankle boots, and a red leather purse matching the cardigan.

Twenty minutes later I was ready and at the shopping district.

"Ayaka~chii!" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw the girls. "Haiiiiiiii!"

"Come on! Let's go shopping!" Utau said, dragging everyone along.

"Let's! But everyone remember your two people." Atsuko said.

* * *

 **~Cue Shopping Montage~**

"OMG THAT IS SO CUTE!" Utau screamed.

"WHY IS THIS EVEN MADE?!" Amu yelled.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Lulu screamed.

"Oooh, look at that cute music box!" Kaori said.

* * *

 **~After the Shopping Montage~**

"Phew! I'm tired." Yaya said, carrying 2 bags.

"That's because Utau and Atsuko kept dragging us around." Lulu said, also carrying 2 bags.

"But we managed to to find everybody gifts!" Atsuko and Utau said at once.

"We did… but we went to over 20 different shops." Amu said.

"Exactly… and my feet hurt." I said.

"It was definitely worth it though." Kaori said.

Rima stayed silent, not wanting to get involved. We all walked to the food court and sat down at a table. I put my bags down next to me.

"What did you get your 2 people Ayaka?" Rima asked.

"Umm, do I have to say?"I asked.

My two people are Mahiru and Ikuto. But I really don't want to tell them who my people are or what I got them.

"No but I got my 2 people what I think they want." Atsuko said happily.

"I got my people…" Amu started.

"WAIT." I yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"There's a certain group of boys spying on us." I said pointing in a certain direction.

* * *

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

"Umm, do I have to say?"Ayaka asked.

I wonder who her 2 people are. I don't think I'll ever find out.

"What should I get Mahiru guys?" Ayaka said, obviously trying to lighten up the mood with everyone staring at her.

"No but I got my 2 people what I think they want." Atsuko said happily.

"I got my people…" Amu started.

"WAIT." Ayaka yelled. _What now?_

"WHAT?!"

"There's a certain group of boys spying on us." Ayaka said, pointing towards us.

 _SH*T._ was my first thought, my second _HOW TF DID SHE KNOW THAT WE WERE HERE?!_

All the girls looked in my direction and all of them then put their hands over their mouths.

"I- IKUTO?!" Atsuko stuttered.

"Um. Hi!" I said waving. "Goodbye!" I said Chara Changing and jumping away.

"Oh no you're not!" I heard Ayaka say. "You girls stay here with the boys and I'll find our little runaway kitty cat."

"Ok…" A voice like Rima's replied.

"Akame (AN: I know that Akame is a lazy chara, but when she needs to get stuff done quick, she's faster than Asuna. If ur lazy then you'll understand), Chara Transform!"

After about 15 minutes, Ayaka was right next to me jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hello Ikuto!" Ayaka said cheerfully before tackling me on our next jump.

"AH!"

"GOTCHA." she said, sitting on my stomach, her arms crossed over her chest. "Now you little runaway kitty cat, tell me why you and the boys were spying on us!"

"Well…" I peered down at where Ayaka was sitting on top of me. But she shouldn't have because she was still Chara Transformed with Akame so she was still wearing her skirt.

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

"Akame, Chara Transform!" I said, then jumped after Ikuto.

After about 15 minutes, I was right next to Ikuto jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hello Ikuto!" I said cheerfully before tackling him on our next jump.

"AH!"

"GOTCHA." I said, sitting on his stomach, my arms crossed over my chest. "Now you little runaway kitty cat, tell me why you and the boys were spying on us!"

"Well…" Ikuto started then looked at where I was sitting on him. Then he blushed the tiniest bit and I looked down too. _Oh. No. He. DIDN'T!_ I had TOTALLY forgotten that I was still Chara Transformed with Akame, therefore I was wearing a mint-green dress with a skirt that's a little higher than mid-thigh, a white apron, white stockings that reached my knees, and light pink flats.

"Y-you…" I said, my voice wavering. "PERVERT!" I screamed _Pervert_ so loudly people in America probably heard me and when I said _Pervert_ , I punched his face as hard as I can. Which is to say pretty hard.

He got knocked out as soon as I punched him, but for good measure I punched him as hard as I could again. This time the punched landed on his stomach. Then I managed to get him on my back and I gave him a piggyback ride back to where the others were.

"OH! There she is you guys!" I heard Atsuko say then I was surrounded by everyone.

"Um, Ayaka why is Ikuto passed out on your back?" Lulu asked.

"Let's just say that this little kitty is a pervert." I replied, probably blushing like crazy.

"OMG! So the girl that screamed 'Pervert' was you?! It sounded like you were right next to me screaming!" Utau said.

"But let's stop here about the little pervert kitty cat. I punched his face as hard as I could when I screamed 'pervert' and did it again to his stomach to make sure that he wasn't gonna wake up so it's best if he's in bed, not on my back, right now."

"Um, just a comment Ayaka, but if you punched someone with all your strength in their face then they would be out cold on the spot. For DAYS. So next time, for someone else's safety, just punch them once." Atsuko said.

"So I'll bring Ikuto to your house Utau. I caused this *cough cough* even though it was his fault *coughity cough cough* so I'll take care of him until he wakes up."

"Alright. Fine by me. What about you Atsuko?" Utau said, smirking.

"SAME HERE!" Atsuko said cheerfully. A bit _too_ cheerfully.

Then I Chara Transformed again (with Asuna this time) and headed towards Ikuto's house.

When I got there, I laid him down on his bed and checked the places where I punched him.

His left cheek (where I punched him) was starting to swell pretty badly. His stomach was already purple and swollen pretty badly too.

I got up and got 2 ice packs. I placed the first one on his stomach and then the second on his face. Then I went back to my house to get my laptop and came back to watch over the little pervert while watching anime.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

 _Ugh. The left side of my face and my stomach is killing me._ I woke up in the middle in the night with a pain in the left side of my face and my stomach that was literally KILLING me. I looked around and I realized that I was in my room. When I looked next to me I saw something. It was too dark so I couldn't see. I had a feeling that it would still be there in the morning so I waited. For 10 seconds. Curiosity got the best of me and I reached the closed curtains. When I pulled them back I was speechless at who it was.

"Ayaka?" my voice was hoarse as I stared at her. She was sitting in a chair and she was leaned over my bed sleeping. I raised my hand (which -thank god- did not hurt at all) and patted her head. Then she groaned, and woke up.

"Omg, what time is it?" she said, then she spotted me. "OH! Ikuto you're awake?"

"Yea."

"How are you feeling?"

"My stomach and face hurts like hell."

"Well that's kinda my fault. Mostly yours though."

"Really? How?"

"Do you not remember anything?"

"No."

"Then my punch killed some of your brain cells then." she said, smiling.

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Well…"

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

"Akame, Chara Transform!" I said, then jumped after Ikuto.

After about 15 minutes, I was right next to Ikuto jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hello Ikuto!" I said cheerfully before tackling him on our next jump.

"AH!"

"GOTCHA." I said, sitting on his stomach, my arms crossed over my chest. "Now you little runaway kitty cat, tell me why you and the boys were spying on us!"

"Well…" Ikuto started then looked at where I was sitting on him. Then he blushed the tiniest bit and I looked down too. _Oh. No. He. DIDN'T!_ I had TOTALLY forgotten that I was still Chara Transformed with Akame, therefore I was wearing a mint-green dress with a skirt that's a little higher than mid-thigh, a white apron, white stockings that reached my knees, and light pink flats.

"Y-you…" I said, my voice wavering. "PERVERT!" I screamed _Pervert_ so loudly people in America probably heard me and when I said _Pervert_ , I punched his face as hard as I can. Which is to say pretty hard.

He got knocked out as soon as I punched him, but for good measure I punched him as hard as I could again. This time the punched landed on his stomach. Then I managed to get him on my back and I gave him a piggyback ride back to where the others were. **(AN: I know this is just a copy paste of Ayaka's POV. Sry. im 2 lazy to change anything~Tina)**

 **~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"And that was basically what happened." Ayaka said.

"Oh wait. That does ring a bell." I said.

"It does?"

"Yea, in my sleep I heard someone scream 'Pervert' right next to my ear over and over again."

"Oh. That was me then!"

"Figures."

Then things got a bit on the quiet side.

"Hey Ayaka."

"Hmm?"

"How long was I out for?"

"4 days."

"4 DAYS?!"

"Yea. not surprised though, I mean I punched you with all of my strength. Twice."

"I guess so."

"Oh and your bruises are healing up nicely."

"They were just bruises? I thought my cheekbone was broken and my organs were bleeding."

"Does it hurt that much?"

"Yea."

"I'll get more ice packs."

"K."

Then she left.

A couple minutes passed and she came back.

"Here." Ayaka said, and handed me the ice packs.

"I can't put them on the places that hurt."

"Fine I'll put them on for you."

"Arigato."

She leaned over me and put the ice pack on my cheek first, then leaned over to my stomach.

Thinking quickly I raised my arms over her and hugged her.

"OW! My stomach!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR DOING THIS." she said, and I could feel her face heating up.

"Ehhh? You're so cruel Ayaka." I said, trying to make it sound pained, but rather teasing.

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

I leaned over Ikuto to place the first ice pack on his cheek. Then I was about to do the same to his stomach, but then Ikuto hugged me and pressed me against his chest.

"OW! My stomach!" he said, cringing from the pain.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR DOING THIS." I said, kind of glad that he couldn't see my face cuz the chances of me blushing like crazy was 100%.

"Ehhh? You're so cruel Ayaka." he said, his voice teasing although it was etched with pain.

Ok now that was the last straw, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you make me stay in this position for a second longer and I'll punch you until your internal organs are bleeding."

He let me go immediately and hid under his covers, just leaving enough room for his eyes to peep through. "Cruelty to people that are injured." he said before completely hiding under the covers.

"~sigh~ I'm going home to sleep. I suggest you sleep as well or I'll knock you out."

"Yes ma'am."

I immediately stood up and left the room when Ikuto turned away.

"Goodnight." I whispered softly.

I tiptoed down the stairs when two hands stopped me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"AH-" I started to scream but two hands covered my mouth.

"Shut it!" two voices whispered/shouted.

I turned around and it was just Utau and Atsuko.

"You guys scared the hell out of me!" I whispered back.

"We just wanted to ask you how it went in there." Utau said, smirking.

"Utau. Leave the smirking to Atsuko and Ikuto." I whispered, scared she'll turn into her siblings.

"Nope!" she whispered, smiling evilly.

"But how did it go in there?" Atsuko whispered excitedly.

"I thought you shipped me with Mahiru." I whispered, deadpanning.

"That's exactly why I'm asking!" she whispered.

"Well nothing happened." I whispered. "I'm leaving now."

I took their hands off my shoulder and ran to the front door. I silently opened it and left. Cold winter air hit me and I shivered. I speed-walked to my house and went through the front door. I went upstairs and into my room.

I collapsed on my bed and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I pressed the on button. It was currently 1:28 AM. I put my phone on my bedside table and went to sleep.

* * *

 **~Time Skip to Morning~**

*ring ring* *ring ring* *ring ring*. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was 7:21 AM. The person calling me was Atsuko. I answered the call.

"How dare you call me and wake me up at this ungodly hour?" I asked venomously.

"'Cuz I knew you wouldn't wake up in time so that we could exchange presents!"

"When was that supposed to happen?" I asked yawning.

"In about 20 minutes."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" I asked, jumping out of bed.

"I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes." Atsuko said.

"Give me a bit. I'll be there soon." I said, entering my bathroom and hanging up.

I brushed my teeth and hair and walked to my closet. I chose to wear a red christmas dress with a 1 inch white border line on the bottom of the dress, a black belt and gold buckle, a matching shawl with a hoodie. They both had a white borderline and I wore red knee-high heels with white border at the knee part. I grabbed a big bag and neatly stacked the 2 presents inside. I rushed down the stairs and out the door. I ran to Atsuko's house as fast as I could.

I knocked the door and the door opened.

"Ayaka, you're late." Ikuto said.

He looked fine but had bandages on his face, and no doubt on his stomach too.

"Well sorry little perverted kitty cat, but because of you waking me up at the middle of the night I couldn't fall back asleep until 5:00 AM!"

"Sorry." Ikuto said.

"~sigh~ I'm putting the presents under the tree."

"Ok, everyone's upstairs. The guys are in my room and the girls are in Atsuko's."

"K."

Then after I put the presents down, I went towards Atsuko's room.

When I passed Ikuto's room I saw Mahiru talking to the guys about something. He looked a bit desperate and Sebi and Makoto looked like they were teasing him. I walked passed them and into Atsuko's room only to be greeted by the girls and their questions.

"Have you figured out what Mahiru's present is?" Kaori, Atsuko, and Amu asked.

"Did your 2 presents?" Rima, Utau, and Lulu asked.

"WHY WERE YOU LATE AYA-CHII?" Yaya asked.

"First of all, I have figured out Mahiru's present. Second, I did bring the 2 presents. Third, I was late because Ikuto woke me up in the middle of the night." I said, closing the door behind.

"Ikuto-chi woke you up?" Yaya asked.

I blushed a bit. Wait. WHY AM I BLUSHING?

"Did I say that? I meant that.. Uh…-"

"She meant that a stray cat came into her house and somehow found it's way up to her room." Atsuko interrupted me. "And the stray cat reminded her of Ikuto."

"Yup! That's exactly what I meant. The cat licked me and it scared me." I said.

"How do you know that Atsuko?" Lulu asked.

"She told me over the phone when I woke her up." Atsuko said.

"Oh, makes sense." Lulu said. Everyone else agreed and they bought our story.

"Soo~, what'd you guys get for your 2 people?"

"WE'RE NOT TELLING!" they all said.

"*sigh*. Fine~." I said. "Atsuko did you make any food? I'm starving."

"Mhmm. It's in the kitchen downstairs." Atsuko said.

"Ugh… It's so far!" I groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll get the food ready and come down whenever you feel like it." Atsuko said leaving the room. "And remember we're exchanging gifts as soon as we're done eating."

I plopped down onto Atsuko's bed.

"Ah~ it's so soft."

The girls laughed at my actions but I just layed on her bed. One by one the girls left and left me alone. I laid on that bed for 10 minutes before I got up and headed downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the dining table already eating.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Makoto teased.

"Shut up and let me eat." I said, taking an empty seat between Atsuko and Utau.

Atsuko made pancakes and I shoved it into my mouth. After about 5 minutes, I devoured the pancakes. And I looked at the people still eating which is everybody.

"You guys aren't done yet?" I asked.

"The real question is how you're done before Atsuko." Utau said.

I looked at Atsuko and she was half a bite from finishing.

"What do you guys mean?" I asked.

"Usually Atsuko finishes first." Amu said.

"So I'm eating at what seems like an impossible speed?" I asked.

They all nodded and went back to eating but Atsuko kept glaring at me.

"Tell me when you guys are all done." I said.

"Ok." Mahiru said, his face stuffed with pancakes.

About 5 minutes later everyone finished, Amu being the last to finish.

"LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!" Yaya shouted, heading to the tree in the living room.

"Wait for me!" Atsuko said, running after Yaya.

We followed them to the living room and sat in a circle.

"Let's see. These two presents are for Amu-" Atsuko handed Amu two presents. "These are for Ikuto-" she handed Ikuto his presents. "For Mahiru-" she gave Mahiru his gifts. "Rima-" she tossed Rima her gifts. "Nagi…"

* * *

 **~Some Time Later~**

Everyone finally had their presents and we started opening them. What saddened me was that everyone but me had two presents. I opened my one present, which happened to be an envelope, and inside was 50 bucks. I was extremely happy to get it, but my mood dampened a bit when I remembered I only have one present. Atsuko got a phone case with a cat on it and a new sewing kit. Amu got a gothic-punk outfit and punk combat boots. Rima got a clown hat and a book of jokes. Kaori got a little violin statue and a violin music book. Yaya got a cute outfit and a stuffed ducky. Utau got a picture of Kukai napping (probably from Atsuko, that stalker) and a coupon for a ramen place for 2 people. Sebi got a stuffed cat and a homemade cake with a picture of Atsuko making a peace sign at the camera. Kukai got a pair of new soccer cleats and a new soccer ball. Tadagay got a crown and a king's cape. Kairi got a samurai sword and a book about samurais. Makoto got a new pair of swimming trunks and swimming goggles. Nagi gets new headphones and dance shoes. Ikuto got milk and cookies (from me) and a music box with a cat picture. And finally Mahiru got a journal (again, from me) and a wrist sweatband.

"WHA! THIS OUTFIT IS SO CUTE!" yelled Yaya, jumping up and down.

Everything turned to chaos. Tadagay somehow Chara Changed, Nagi was completely ignoring it and playing with his new headphones, Kukai was outside playing with the soccer ball, Utau fainted from a nosebleed, Makoto disappeared somewhere, Sebastian was eating the cake, Ikuto was eating the cookies, Kaori was reading the violin book, Kairi was swinging the sword around, Amu just sat there looking dejected because everyone went crazy, Rima was laughing while reading the book of jokes, and Atsuko was… sitting there happily looking at what's happening.

Then I noticed Mahiru looking at my gift for him confused.

"Um. Thanks?" he said when he saw me staring at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Read what's inside it."

He opened the journal and read what I wrote. I remember exactly what I wrote. I even had to get help from Akame and Asuna after a while. It wasn't even very long. It was a simple 'Merry Christmas' and uhm… I blushed bright red when I remembered what I wrote. 'I love you.' God, what did I let my Charas tell me to write that? Suddenly Mahiru came up to me and gave me quick peck on my lips. That caused everyone to stop and stare. Even Tadagay who was still Chara Changed. Even Utau who woke up at the exact moment, but I was too focused on Mahiru to notice. Apparently Atsuko knew about it and had a mistletoe tied to a stick with a string and hung it over us.

"AH." I screamed, covering my mouth and I felt my face redder than a berry on a mistletoe.

I looked up at Mahiru and he was also blushing like crazy and then Ikuto stood up. He walked over to where Mahiru and I was and I saw Utau grin brightly out of the corner of my eye. When the hell did she wake up?

Mahiru glared at Ikuto and Ikuto glared right back at him. Only it looked a little funny because Mahiru was a bit shorter than Ikuto. Next thing I knew there were two mistletoes and one of them was over me and Mahiru while the other was above me and Ikuto. I can't WAIT to kill Utau and Atsuko.

Then suddenly I felt 2 lips on top of mine. _TF?!_

After half a second Atsuko and Utau were screaming on the top of their lungs. Kaori ran outside and I swear I could see tears in her eyes. The 2 pairs of lips parted from mine and Mahiru and Ikuto continued glaring at each other until Ikuto noticed that Kaori was gone.

"Learn to notice other people's feelings Mahiru. Not just your own," Ikuto said, smirking before walking outside towards Kaori.

"Wait what?!" Mahiru said, looking confused and pissed at the same time. Then he looked outside and saw Kaori with her face buried in her hands. Ikuto headed over to her and comforted her. They couldn't hear what Ikuto was saying though.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **~Ikuto's POV~**

"Learn to notice other people's feelings Mahiru. Not just your own," I said, walking over towards Kaori. I couldn't help it. She's a friend and I don't like seeing any of my friends cry.

"Wait what?!" I heard Mahiru say.

I opened to backyard door and closed it behind me. I walked over to a crying Kaori. Her hands were covering her face as she sat down at the trunk of the tree in our backyard.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No matter how much I know that Mahiru doesn't like me, it still hurts." she said behind her hands.

I knelt down beside her and patted her head.

"That's just how life is. But don't give up. For all you know he could like you, but gave up on you when he moved away." I said. "I still haven't given up. And I won't until I hear a straight answer from Ayaka."

"So you're saying I should try harder and never give up until he gives me a straight answer?" she asked, laughing a bit.

"Exactly." I said, in a teasing manner. "Besides, if I do manage to steal Ayaka away Mahiru will be free."

"But if _I_ steal Mahiru away, Ayaka will be free." Kaori said, smiling now.

"So I take it we're going to help each other?" I asked smirking.

"Of course." she said.

We fist-bumped and I helped her up. We headed back inside and saw everyone with confused and awed expressions on their faces.

"In one minute flat," Atsuko said.

"He cheered her up," Nagihiko said.

"It usually takes a week to cheer her up, but he does it in a minute?" Mahiru asked.

Ayaka stayed silent. As did Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Tadagay, Kukai, Makoto (when did he get back?), Sebastian, and Amu.

Yaya came up to Kaori.

"What did he talk to you about?!" Yaya asked, jumping up and down.

I scooched away from her.

"He just talked about his miserable love life and problems and that made me feel better about my love life and problems." Kaori said, smiling.

Everyone looked at me and I just looked at the ever-so-interesting tree topper.

"What problems exactly?" Rima asked curiously.

"Oh the usual. The person I like doesn't like me back. But Ikuto, your love life. You just keep falling for the wrong girls." she said, snickering.

"Hey! This is what I get for cheering you up?" I asked, faking hurt.

"Girls? I didn't know Ikuto-nee-san fell in love with anyone besides Amu." Tadagay said.

Everyone but Mahiru, Ayaka, Kaori, and I threw something at Tadagay.

"He literally just kissed Ayaka. Isn't that proof enough?"Makoto and Sebastian said at the same time.

"If you don't mind me asking, who do you like?" Kairi asked.

"Mahiru." Kaori said casually.

"WHAT?!" everyone but me and Kaori shouted.

* * *

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

"If you don't mind me asking, who do you like?" Kairi asked.

"Mahiru." Kaori said casually.

"WHAT?!" everyone but Ikuto and Kaori shouted.

 _WTF?!_ Was my first thought, my second was _Oh that makes sense._

"For how long Kao-chan?!" Utau said, breaking the silence after what seemed like days.

"Hmmm… a year." Kaori replied.

"THAT LONG AGO?!" Atsuko said.

"Mhmm." Kaori said.

"How did you meet him?" Rima asked.

"We were childhood friends."

Everyone kept asking questions until we ran out of questions to ask and then Atsuko brought out her christmas cookies.

"MORE COOKIES." Ikuto said, running over and started stuffing cookies in his mouth.

"Don't worry I made more for us." Atsuko said, getting more cookies and a glass of milk for Ikuto.

Taking some cookies, I starting to ponder. _Hmmmm… If Kaori likes Mahiru, and Ikuto likes me… *Internal Gasp* Then what if I somehow make it so that Mahiru likes Kaori then breaks up with me and I go date Ikuto? *Internal Snort* Like that's ever gonna happen. *Thinks about the Idea* But it's not a bad idea._

Something must've showed on my face because Ikuto smirked at me. "Ayaka." his voice made me snap outta my thoughts and into the real world.

I looked at where Ikuto was sitting and not the cup of milk in front of my face only to find someone picking me up.

"Huh?" I said.

"TF ARE YOU DOING IKUTO?!" Mahiru screamed.

"We're just gonna have a little chat." Ikuto said before walking outside, Chara Changing, and jumping from roof to roof.

"IKUTO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LEMME GO!" I said, not really doing anything because I had a deathly fear of heights. So instead of thrashing around like I would usually do, I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest without thinking.

"Huh you're not punching or kicking or thrashing around like you usually do. Now that I think about it, you acted like this the first time I picked you up too. Are you afraid of heights?"

"M-maybe…" I said. Then I came back to my senses and realized that I was doing _that_ and I let go, then looking down, only to do _that_ again. _It wasn't this high the last time you did this_ I thought.

"Hey, now would you look at that. You're acting so cute!" Ikuto said.

I would've beat him to a pulp then put his pulp in a blender to make a smoothie for lions to drink but I was seriously freaked out so i made a mental note to beat him up later.

Ikuto jumped the rest of the way in silence and about 5 minutes later, he stopped. Thinking it was safe, I took a peek at where we might be. I might've fainted because we were on the top of the NTT Docomo Yoyogi Building, but I managed to keep conscious.

"Eep!" I squeaked when I looked at the view. If I wasn't scared of heights, I would've described it as breathtaking, not terrifying.

"Ehhh? So you _are_ afraid of heights." Ikuto said in a teasing voice.

"S-shut up." I said in a small voice. "Anyways, w-why are we u-up here?"

"Because Utau and Atsuko know where my last hiding place is. And I thought that they might eavesdrop, maybe even record what we were gonna talk about so I brought us here."

"E-even though you know I h-have a fear of heights?"

"But you're acting so kawaii!"

"Ikuto T-tsukiyomi, I swear I will beat y-you up later."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, w-why did you bring me u-up here? S-something you want t-to talk about?"

"Oh right! Did you catch our drift?"

"What?"  
"If Kaori can make Mahiru fall in love with her, then you'll be mine to claim. Or vice versa where I make you fall in love with me a then Mahiru will be Kairi's to claim."

"So what your saying right now my boyfriend and I are nothing more than things people can claim?" I said, completely forgetting about the heights and glared at Ikuto.

"U-um… That's not what I was implying." he said backing up.

"Then what were yo- Ikuto you're gonna step off the ledge!"

But I was half a second too late, and he stepped off the building.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Recap for people with short-term memory (Like Tina). Ikuto pissed Ayaka (*cough* Tina*cough*) and she gave him the death stare and he backed up and walked off the building.

"IKUTO!" I screamed, and crawled over to the edge. Ikuto was Chara Transformed and he jumped off the side of the building, slowing down his fall.

Thinking quickly, I Chara Transformed with Asuna and quickly drew rope that was like 500 ft long. I tied the end of the rope to something that would hold my weight and Ikuto's. Then I jumped down and held onto the rope at the last second. I caught Ikuto with my free hand.

"Y-You idiot! Hold onto the rope yourself! I-I can't really hold us here much longer!" I said, struggling to hold onto the rope.

With that he climbed onto the rope himself and grabbed me by my waist with one arm.

"O-Oi! What do you think you're doing!" I said.

"You have a fear of heights so you might fall." Ikuto said, casually.

"That's not gonna…" I looked down, "Oh, boy. I'm gonna die right now, goodbye world." I said, and kept muttering stuff like that.

After a while I heard Ikuto scream 'Ayaka' and I snapped outta my thoughts.

"Wait, what?"

Ignoring that, Ikuto said, "Ayaka, can you climb up by youself?"

"BAKA, Course i can. *sees the height outta the corner of my eye* you know what? I can't."

"Of course." Ikuto said, smirking.

Then he started to pull us up. After about what felt an hour we finally reached the top. I un-Chara Transformed and the rope disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief then I remembered we were still pretty high up.

"Can we go back now?" I asked.

"Of course, Princess." Ikuto said, picking me up, bridal style and jumped back to his house.

* * *

 **~Atsuko's POV~**

 **~When Ikuto Dragged Ayaka Away~**

"Well that was unexpected." Nagihiko said.

"Little chat huh? It's been awhile since one of those happened." Kairi said.

"Nonetheless this Christmas was full of surprises." I said.

"Aya-chii is stuck in a dilemma now." Yaya said.

"So is Mahiru." Kukai pointed out.

"This is not fun." Rima said, pouting.

"Ikuto-nii-chan is really serious this time huh?" Tadagay said.

Utau looked like she was about to explode out of joy and Lulu was glancing between Kaori and Mahiru, along with Makoto and Sebastian. Kaori was just smiling at Mahiru and Mahiru was staring at her like, "Really? You tell me this now?"

"Okay Mahiru spill everything." I said, walking up to him. "Who do you _actually_ like?"

"I think he used to like Kaori and probably still does." Utau said.

"Uhmm, well….. You see…. I did like Kaori but I honestly thought she didn't like me back so I gave up."

"What about Ayaka?" Tadagay asked.

"Well I want to spoil her and I guess protect her. But it doesn't really go past that." Mahiru said, looking down and playing with his fingers. "I thought I could actually fall for her if I spent more time with her."

"Okay then it's decided. You think of Ayaka as a sister, obviously. Get together with Kaori, Ayaka gets together with Ikuto, no more problems." Utau said.

"Ayaka with Ikuto?" everyone besides Utau and Kaori said.

"Well she does seem quite fond of him." Kaori said.

"She personally told me that she liked Ikuto so I see no problems. But at that time she was confused. Now we don't have to deal with it." Utau said happily.

"Ehhh?! She didn't tell me?!" I said.

"She tells no one anything unless you tell her something." Utau and Mahiru said.

They looked at each other and then looked away.

"Weird. Shouldn't they be back yet?" Kairi asked.

"Class Prez is right. It's been a while." Yaya said.

"A bit too long. Even for a little chat." Amu said.

"And we have to tell them the new decision." Sebastian said. (AN: God the older people don't seem to fit in this mess. Besides Utau and Kaori. Sorry for no lines for them. ~Eve)

"Ikuto will agree immediately." Rima said.

"Ayaka probably will think for a minute before giving her answer." Nagihiko said.

At that moment, Ayaka and Ikuto came back.

"Welcome back! How was your trip?" I asked. "We have news for you guys."

Both of them cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

* * *

 **~3 Months Later~**

 **~Ikuto, Makoto, and Sebi's Graduation~**

 **~Ayaka's POV~**

I sat in the audience along with Mahiru, Atsuko, Kaori, Kukai, Utau, Tadagay, Lulu, Nagihiko, Rima, and Amu. Ikuto, Makoto, and Sebastian were one of the graduates for this year. Teachers clapped, Makoto's siblings clapped, and everyone's parents clapped. We clapped as well of course.

When it was the after party, we hung out with Ikuto, Makoto, and Sebastian.

"Who would've thunk that Ikuto would've graduated?" I teased.

"Just because I was absent for a couple months didn't mean I didn't do the homework." Ikuto said.

"Congrats guys!" Tadagay said.

"Congrats!" Kaori said, then grabbing a pudding cup from the dessert table.

"Time flew by didn't it?" Kukai said.

"Mmm. Sebastian's going off to college, Ikuto's going to tour with Utau the day after tomorrow, and Makoto is going to start being a pool coach." Nagihiko said.

"Make sure you call every chance you get and come back for vacations." Atsuko said to Sebastian.

"Hai, hai." Sebastian said.

"Don't overwork yourself and be nice to the kids." Amu teased Makoto.

"Hey! I'm not mean am I?" Makoto asked, offended.

"And you better call me after each concert. I don't care if it's 3 AM here in Japan you're still going to call me." I threatened Ikuto.

"Such a demanding girlfriend." Ikuto said, rolling his eyes.

"But you fell for me first." I teased.

"And you almost broke me. I'm lucky Kaori was there so I didn't feel alone." Ikuto said.(FYI, The person that wrote this cheesy and sappy stuff is Kat. No, Eve. Whatever. ~Tina)

"Speaking of which where are Mahiru and Kaori?" I asked.

"Probably somewhere that Kaori fanboys won't be able to find them." Ikuto answered.

"Mahiru has it hard." I said.

"So do you. Half the school wants to kill you." Ikuto said.

"Right. I forgot." I said, remembering when Ikuto kissed my cheek in front of his fangirls.

I looked around and saw a bunch of girls glaring at me with eyes that said, " _GO TO HELL YOU LITTLE BASTARD."_

Feeling amused that someone actually had the nerve to do that to _me_ , I glared right back at them but with an aura that made Ikuto shiver even though it wasn't directed at him. Anyways, in like.01 seconds the girls that were glaring at me were either looking away or running away.

"Well, being around you is sure helpful. And scary." Ikuto said.

"You're Welcome." I said, smiling.

Ikuto leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. _This bastard. He promised not to do that in public._ I thought, while blushing.

"Bastard." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said.

"Nothing." I said.

* * *

 **~Narrator POV~**

And so they lived happily ever after because the authors have gotten lazy to write what happens after this. We leave it up to your wonderful imaginations. Kaori and Mahiru are of course together, Ayaka with Ikuto, and everyone else with their other respective ships.

 **~Fin~**

Eve: And done! Tina is at Tae Kwon Doe so I'll be the one saying bye to all of you. Bye? You'll see me in my other fanfics I love so much. I might write a short one short epilogue if I'm not feeling lazy. Or if I just remember some time in the year. But yeah. It's been an... interesting ride, but this is the end. It is sh*tty I know but like come on. I'm running dry on ideas and that's rare for me. Even Tina's running dry on ideas! My co-writer! She is, like, my backbone through this. But anyways yea. I hope you somewhat enjoyed this story (most likely not. That's how low my self-esteem is. You can tell I have great parents) and I love you. I'm sure Tina loves you guys too! Mwah~!


End file.
